Return To Me
by PurdyBaby
Summary: Miroku and Sango's reincarnations (Ryo and Chiyo) meet each other in the modern era. As Chiyo tries to uncover how her father died, Ryo tries to find a way to win her heart. Will they find each other once more or will other things get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Slow First Chapter. Will Speed Up.**

 **Sequel to Unfortunate Life Decisions and Back To the Future.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Water rapped gently against the windshield as he drove through the streets of Osaka. The stars were completely covered by the unseen yet undoubtedly thick rain clouds up above. Rain floated down to the ground in gentle waves - the streetlights and neon signs lighting up the air as their light reflected in the soft drizzle. Despite his usual disdain for driving through the city, he'd much rather be safe and dry inside his car than walking out in this nasty mist especially given that he was a guest of honor for this stupid event. Every year he'd donate to charity and every year he'd get invited to these benefits where'd he'd be recognized. Yet that wasn't what he was known for. He wasn't known for his volunteer work or the money he'd donate. Oh _no_. The media just _loved_ to paint him as a rich playboy who went through women and sake like _water_. Did they also report that he donated literal _millions_ to cancer research? Not one mention in any article. He was just a rich asshole who prayed on pretty women and got wasted in public that one time. Why they even paid him any mind was beyond him. It wasn't like he'd done anything to _deserve_ his inheritance. He wasn't an actor or activist. Not someone who actually contributed to society in any meaningful way. His father had been wealthy and left him his vast wealth upon his death. _He'd_ never worked a day in his life.

The event was a cancer benefit for the elite of Osaka. It was usually so extravagant that it'd make him wonder whether his sizable donations actually went to research or merely paid for the top shelf liquor that was poured liberally at events like this. Everyone there wasn't there necessarily because they cared about finding a cure but more for networking purposes and to feel better about themselves by having people congratulate them for donating. If it wasn't for the fact that he actually cared about the cause he wouldn't even bother. Both his father and mother had been taken relatively young by the almighty beast that was cancer. In the end, cancer didn't care how much money they had and all the expensive treatment in the world wasn't enough to save them. So he donated half the proceeds from their franchise revenue to research and he volunteered when he could at events. And the rest...the rest he _did_ use on women and booze if he was being honest. Women, booze, his penthouse and his fancy name brand clothes. And his car. Can't forget the car. Maybe the media had a point.

Pulling up to the valet, the ebony haired man stepped out of the car and handed his keys to the attendant before straightening out his tuxedo and heading inside. It was just as disgustingly lavish as ever. Sighing heavily, Ryo set his jaw as he observed the women seemingly dripping ornate jewelry chatter amongst themselves while their husbands in their tuxedos stood close by drinking whatever pricey cocktail they'd decided on. So disgusted and enraptured was he with the display that he failed to notice the poor woman standing in his path and unfortunately ran smack dab into her causing her drink to soak his crisp white shirt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," the woman gasped in a mortified tone as she looked around desperately for a napkin or anything really to clean up the deep crimson stain on an obviously wealthy benefactor. She wasn't wearing high end clothing he observed as he watched her fret. In fact, she seemed to stick out like a sore thumb with the way her hair obviously wasn't professionally done and how a few of her manicured nails were chipped. It was refreshing.

As the woman babbled apologies with watery eyes, Ryo did something that had her nearly fainting in shock. He _laughed_.

"It's quite alright," he soothed as he glanced down at himself with a amused smirk, "Never liked this shirt anyway."

"I'm so terribly sorry," the woman whispered again - her face flushed a deep crimson, "I...I wasn't paying attention."

"Well you're forgiven," Ryo comforted as he buttoned his suit jacket - a move that covered the offending stain, "There. Can't even tell."

The woman seemed to wilt in relief as she gave him a tenative smile, "I'll pay for the dry cleaning. I honestly feel terrible."

"Don't," Ryo shushed her gently before he extended his elbow, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Unfortunately yes," the woman replied timidly as she gently looped her arm onto his, "I, uh, am here to represent th Police Department because our department volunteers for their events. They get an invite every year and the Chief wanted me to come. I don't think I'm dressed appropriately. I wasn't expecting..."

"You look beautiful," Ryo comforted as he patted her arm, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort for the evening? I can't stand most of these people if I'm being honest and you seem like pleasant company. Tell me. What's your name?"

"Chiyo," the brown haired woman responded - a faint blush blooming on her cheeks, "May I ask yours?"

"Ryo," the ebony haired man offered as he approached the usher who recognized him immediately and began leading the pair to a table up at the very front before pausing.

"The lady will need to sit at her assigned table," the usher muttered apologetically, "There isn't an available seat at your table, sir."

Immediately turning a deep shade of crimson, Chiyo hastily disentangled herself from his arm and moved to follow the usher when her new escort's words stopped her in her tracks.

"Is there room at her table?" Ryo asked as he reached out to collect the intriguing woman once more, "Or elsewhere? I _will_ be staying by her side tonight."

"Of...of course," the usher spluttered hastily, "I'll see what I can do."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She knew _why_ they'd chosen her. This year hadn't exactly been the most stellar one for her career. She'd been taken off a case for reasons her department refused to disclose and had to take several weeks off to undergo psychiatric evaluation after suffering from temporary memory loss during said case. They refused to disclose the facts of the case to her - citing mental health concerns - which irked her all the more. There was _nothing_ wrong with her. It could've been something as simple as a concussion but they'd all been tiptoeing around her recently as though she might break like a china doll. The chief usually was who came to these events yet in a not so subtle gesture of good will, the chief had given her his place. Of course, there was only _one_ ticket and she knew no one here but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Especially considering that she was now seated next to a handsome, sweet and considerate honoree who'd also come alone.

"So you donate every year," Chiyo asked quietly as the speeches continued, "That's very generous of you."

"I could probably donate more but I admit I have some very expensive habits that'd be hard to break," Ryo chuckled good naturedly, "So you're a police officer? That must be interesting."

"It has its moments," Chiyo responded with a faint blush on her cheeks, "My father was an officer and I always knew this is what I wanted to do."

"He must be very proud," Ryo responded sagely before his soft smile faltered when she responded in turn that her father died when she was quite young.

"He was investigating a mob ring," Chiyo explained after a moment, "Apparently he got too close to exposing them. I've tried reopening the case many times but they insist it's closed."

"Oh," Ryo answered awkwardly, "I'm, uh, sorry for your loss."

"It was a long time ago now," the woman sighed before giving him an apologetic smile, "I just wish I could find the men who did it."

"You said it was closed. Doesn't that mean they found the culprit?" Ryo asked quietly as the speeches continued on in the background. Shaking her head, the brunette woman sighed before resting her chin on her hand and idly playing with her food, "No. It's what they call a cold case. There were supposedly no leads, no evidence, nothing that could help them find the men who pulled trigger."

"That seems unlikely," Ryo observed sagely before reaching over to brush a stray hair back over her ear, "I'm sorry."

Giving him a warm smile in return, Chiyo couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering in her stomach nor the growing feeling that she'd met this man before. Maybe once. Maybe one hundred times over. But the feeling remained that meeting him was no accident. The moment, nay the very second that thought crossed her mind, the hand that had brushed the hair behind her ear traveled lower... _and_ lower... _and_ lower...and when it flexed around her backside the romantic ideas that had been floating in her mind came to a screeching halt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chiyo hissed as she slapped his hand away and flushed a deep crimson, "I'm telling you how my father _died_ and that's your reaction?! What type of man _are_ you?"

"I merely wanted to..." Ryo began before wisely closing his mouth as it occurred to him that it would be foolish to finish that thought, "My apologies. I didn't..."

"You didn't _what_?" Chiyo hissed as she moved her chair a little further away and pointedly refused to look at him, "Here I was thinking how you were _so_ sweet and then you go do _that_. You're _disgusting_."

"You misunderstand me. I assure you," Ryo protested weakly - their quiet fight drawing the attention of the others at the table as Chiyo made to get up to leave. Reaching up to gently try to encourage her to sit down once more, he added softly, "I won't do such a thing again."

Sitting back down, Chiyo glared at him for a moment before her expression softened and she huffed gently, "See that you don't."

Grinning at her, Ryo nodded in agreement just as the final speech ended and the ballroom erupted in polite applause. With a heavy sigh, Chiyo excused herself to the bathroom in order to calm herself once more. One minor indiscretion did not a creep make, she told herself. Men were just idiots sometimes and maybe it was an accident. Looking at herself in the mirror, Chiyo ran her pinky along her lips to straighten the line of her lipstick when another woman suddenly approached.

"So you're Friday, huh?" the woman asked in a snarky tone as she turned on the faucet and proceeded to wash her hands, "I was Thursday."

"Excuse me?" Chiyo snorted, "What does that mean?"

"You're his date for tonight, right?" the woman asked snidely as she ran her hands under the water, "That makes you Friday. I'm Thursday. I believe Monday and Tuesday of last week are here tonight as well. Probably more if I had to guess."

"I met him tonight at the ball," Chiyo responded with a bit of a bite in her tone, "Are you telling me he has a different girl every day of the week?"

"Every day of the year more or less," the woman responded coldly, "My advice is to go home while you can. Don't get your hopes up. He's charming and sweet until it's morning and then he'll kick you out like you were a sack of potatoes."

As Chiyo paled and turned her attention back to the mirror, the woman grinned inwardly. Every word that had just left her mouth was complete bullshit. While he did tend to flit from woman to woman without settling down, he wasn't as calloused or cold hearted as she portrayed nor as prolific. Indeed, she had been the closest thing he'd had to a girlfriend and the most recent. Their split had been tumultuous as best - making headlines after they'd got in a screaming match in one of Osaka's fine dining establishments. Still, if she couldn't have him, she'd do everything in her power to stop anyone else from taking her place.

Turning off the water, the woman gave Chiyo one last smile as she flicked her hands and turned to grab a paper towel.

"See you around Friday," the woman crooned before adding pointedly, "Or actually, probably not."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She wasn't coming back. It'd been an hour since she left for the bathroom and the ball was almost over. It was all because he couldn't stop his stupid impulses. Why the hell did he grope her? That wasn't even his usual M.O. It was almost like a compulsion. He was usually so much smoother when he approached women but something about her was different. She wasn't just some gold digger hoping to hook him. In fact, that probably never even crossed her mind. She was hard working and devoted and most likely - if she wanted to - could kick his ass all the way to Tokyo. On top of all that, it felt like they'd met before. Maybe once. Maybe one hundred times. But it was no matter. He'd probably never see her again...and that didn't sit right with him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXX**

The park here was nothing like those of the smaller towns. Theirs were miniature formal gardens for the elderly that had retired there for the quiet life. They had benches, ornamental trees, flowers year round and water fountains in clear lakes that were stocked with Koi carp. But not here. Not in Osaka – although the parks were beautiful in their own way. Here a park meant acres of concrete interspersed with neat grass verges as the passersby rushed through on their ways to their destination.

"You're brooding again," came an amused voice from just behind the ebony haired figure relaxing on the weathered park bench, "I don't understand how someone who has everything he'd ever want could be so depressed all the time."

"I'm not depressed. Just thinking," Ryo shot back as he glanced over his shoulder at his body guard. The man wasn't the most personable fellow he'd ever encountered but he did his job without much complaining and was relatively good company. He hadn't been his first choice for an employee. His first choice had chickened out after his future employer been abducted then mutilated from what he could gather and he hadn't heard from him since. It was a pity. He'd really liked the strange white haired man almost immediately. It was a rare thing to find someone you felt a connection with in these times and he'd felt a connection with that Inuyasha fellow almost immediately. Just like he'd felt a connection with Chiyo before she disappeared like a modern day Cinderella. What was it about him that drove people away? It wasn't like he'd done anything to them. Well, not _really_. It wasn't his fault the police had treated that silver haired guy like a suspect and…okay it was _kinda_ his fault that he'd groped Chiyo. _That_. That was his fault.

"I'm not brooding – merely taking in the scenery is all," Ryo replied in a bored tone of voice, "Why don't you take a seat? I doubt very much anyone plans on abducting me in broad daylight."

"See you say that but then I look at the scars on your wrist and I think differently," the man snorted derisively as he glanced pointedly at the ragged pink lines, "They never did find the guy who did that to you. It's a cold case for the moment, isn't it?"

"It is," Ryo replied curtly - his stomach squirming uncomfortably as his thoughts continued to focus on the woman from the ball before his eyes brightened and a grin grew on his face as he pulled out his phone, "Speaking of which, I should call the police department and, uh, see whether any progress has been made."

"That's what gets you out of your slump? Seriously?" the man snorted as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "If I'd known that I would've had you do that _months_ ago."

Pointedly ignoring his companion, Ryo pulled out his phone and searched his contacts for the department handling the case before eagerly pressing call and waiting with baited breath as the phone began to ring. In no time at all, he'd arranged for an appointment to review his case and the evidence therein...and hopefully see a certain police officer.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'm requesting permission to re-open Case File No. 95-45212," Chiyo announced definitively as she sat across from the police chief who visibly deflated the moment those words came out of her mouth and was hard pressed to not roll his eyes when she added, "As well as Case File No. 99-24512."

"Chiyo," the man began in an exasperated tone as though this was the most asinine question that he'd ever heard, "Your father's case is almost a decade old and your brother's case was just a case of drunk driving. I'm not going to give you permission to go digging up the past and opening old wounds when there is no new evidence or leads."

"Sir, if the case is reopened perhaps there will be new leads to be found," Chiyo retorted as she narrowed her eyes, "You know I'm just going to keep asking to reopen them."

"It's personal, I understand that but Chiyo, if we couldn't solve it then there is no way in hell you're going to be able to solve it now," the chief responded with a heavy sigh before adding in a much more gentle and affectionate tone, "Your father was one of my best friends. I understand how badly you want answers. I want them too but I cannot open a case without new evidence. It's out of my hands."

"Well I just need access to witness lists or...or something," Chiyo breathed desperately, "I refuse to believe there is nothing you can do. There _has_ to be a way."

"Chiyo, I'm sorry but there's just... _not_ ," the Chief answered glumly before he glanced down at the paperwork before him and sighed heavily, "You're dismissed."

Huffing in frustration, Chiyo pushed her chair out and stood - her body almost vibrating with rage as she went to the door and opened it aggressively before damn near slamming it closed behind her and blindly running into the poor soul who'd been foolish enough to not look where he was going either.

"I'm so..." Chiyo began as she tried to get her bearings before stopping when she recognized the face and instead ended her sentence with an accusatory, " _You_."

"Yes me," Ryo responded in an amused tone as he grinned broadly at her, "How convenient that I should run into you, Chiyo. I was just coming to my appointment to review my case file."

"Your case file," Chiyo repeated suspiciously as she gave him a once over before glancing over his shoulder at the large man behind him who lifted a single hand in greeting, "For what case, _exactly_?"

"My _abduction_ of course," Ryo responded cheekily as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A true cold case. My kidnapper was never found. Disappeared without a trace."

Swallowing thickly Chiyo gave him a once over - her eyes assessing him from his toes upwards until they landed on the ragged pink scar around his wrist.

"Is that from the kidnapper?" Chiyo asked quietly as she gestured towards the injury, "What happened?"

"Some nut job tried to hack it off with a saw or something," Ryo responded casually as though it were an everyday occurrence, "I got off easy in my opinion. He killed the girl I was dating at the time."

"You seem devestated by the loss," Chiyo responded coolly, "She must have meant a great deal to you."

Paling visibly, his sapphire eyes widened with such hurt that Chiyo was hard pressed not to cringe away from him and ultimately muttered a soft apology before turning to leave.

"I didn't know her all that well," Ryo managed to answer hoarsely as his hand moved to caress his healed injury, "But she was a nice girl who didn't deserve to die that way. I want answers not for myself but for her if you really must know. I feel responsible."

"I'm sorry," Chiyo muttered as her face flushed crimson in shame, "I honestly don't know where that came from."

"Yes you do," Ryo laughed humorlessly before adding in an imploring tone, "I acted abhorrently the other night and now you assume I see women as objects or _something_ when I assure I don't. Please consider giving me another chance. What about dinner tonight, hm? "

 _Oh_ , how she wanted to believe him but that woman's warning rang in her mind and sighing heavily, Chiyo ultimately decided against it, "I'm sorry but no."

"Oh," Ryo responded as he visibly deflated and furrowed his brow, "That's too bad then. I, uh, must be getting to my appointment. It was nice seeing you again, Chiyo."

As he turned - feeling the cold sting of rejection, he missed the fleeting look of regret that flitted across her face in favor of saving face himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let me know if you have any questions," the Chief sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry to say we don't know more. It's the damnedest thing."

"Thank you," Ryo responded quietly as he chewed the inside of his cheek and tried to focus on the task at hand rather than the rejection he'd just suffered. It was hard to concentrate though when his mind kept replaying how things might've gone if he wasn't such a fucking idiot. In all his life, he'd never felt so compelled to grab someone's ass as he had been hers. Literally, it felt like the most natural thing in the world and he didn't think twice for reasons that were beyond him. Still, she'd forgiven him - hadn't she? - before she went to the bathroom. Something must've happened between the incident and powdering her nose. It was driving him _crazy_.

As his sapphire eyes drifted down the cover sheet taking in the basic information, two notes suddenly stood out to him almost as though they were on fire.

 _'Lead Officer(s): Chiyo Nakamura and Kosei Takashi. C. Nakamura removed. Osamu Mukai...'_

 _'Victim discovered by C. Nakamura in abandoned warehouse. Victim suffered...'_

" _What the literal fuck_?" Ryo whispered under his breath. It couldn't be. How would it be that she didn't remember him or even mention that it had been her that found him? And then to act like he was the only one in the wrong for something as innocent - okay, well not innocent - something that he'd apologized for? Clearing his throat, Ryo looked up at the police chief and asked in an aggravated tone, "Would it be possible to talk to the woman who found me? I have some questions."

"Good luck with that," the Chief chuckled, "She doesn't remember anything about the incident. Something happened in that case that addled her mind a bit. Had to take her off the case and she underwent psychiatric evaluation."

Well that would explain the discrepancy. Still, it was an interesting coincidence that neither of them remembered anything about the case and yet here it was on printed paper. Proof that they had indeed met before.

"I'd still like to speak with her if that's alright," Ryo responded quietly as he went back to flipping through the case file, "After I'm done here, of course."

"I'll arrange it," the Chief responded good naturedly as he picked up a case file of his own and began flipping through it, "Maybe your face will fix whatever's wrong with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return To Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The dismal office the Chief had given him was painted a light grey, with one solitary floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the small wooden desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a putrid green glass paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf. But most importantly almost everything in the office seemed to be covered by a perfect layer of dust – the office being deemed unimportant enough that the cleaning lady had been skipping it routinely. Still, for all the general discomfort this office offered, here was where he would meet Chiyo and – in his opinion – that was fine.

As he sat in the black, worn pleather office chair, he glanced over at the skinny window awkwardly placed in the center of the wall. The material they'd used to protect it from scratches had yellowed with time to the point where it created a very sickly looking yellow glow over the already somewhat filthy room. It appeared they had been using it as a place to store outdated research materials – no longer needed thanks to the invention of the internet but still perhaps needed for reference from time to time. Sighing, Ryo got up and made his way over the bookcase. Several of the books looked at least mildly interesting - rules of evidence and the criminal code notwithstanding there were a couple books on forensics and even one concerning autopsy results. Picking up one of the newer looking volumes, Ryo flipped through it idly – stopping every so often at a grotesque picture to scrunch up his face before flipping once more.

It wasn't until she spoke that he realized she was behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly – making him jump and nearly drop the heavy volume onto the ground.

"Just, uh, looking through these books," Ryo answered nervously as he quickly placed the book back on the shelf and gestured to the seat behind the desk, "Please sit. Sit. I have some questions."

"I'm not going out with you," Chiyo responded in an irked tone as she moved to the seat and narrowed her eyes as she lowered herself into the chair, "If this is some scheme…."

"It's not," Ryo answered quickly, "I wanted to ask you about my case."

"Your case?" Chiyo snorted, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You found me. In an abandoned warehouse _you_ were the one who found me," Ryo said in a earnest tone of voice, "And your boss told me you don't remember _any_ of it. _I_ don't either. I thought…well maybe that you'd remember something. Anything."

"I found you," Chiyo repeated quietly as she gave him a quizzical look before her eyes widened in understanding, "Your case is the one they won't let me see."

"They still haven't found anything," Ryo continued, "The man who did this is still out there somewhere. I was already going to hire a bodyguard but now I have to bring him with me everywhere."

"The man outside the door," Chiyo observed, "He seems like he could do some damage if someone were to take him on."

"He's also kinda an ass but a protective ass nonetheless," Ryo laughed quietly before adding in an imploring tone, "Why do you think it is neither of us remember anything? Everything just goes blank and yet I've talked to the doctors who all remember me responding normally more or less."

"My partner said the same thing," Chiyo admitted, "He said I acted a little strange but not enough to worry about it."

"Now why would that be? It's more than just a coincidence," Ryo pushed, "I want answers and I'm sure you do as well."

"What makes you think I want answers?" Chiyo asked suspiciously, "I don't even remember your case."

"Your boss said you had to undergo psychiatric evaluations. You were taken off the case," Ryo informed her bluntly before adding in a softer tone, "Don't you want to know why?"

Sighing heavily, Chiyo chewed the inside of her cheek as she appraised the earnest looking man before her. He seemed to honestly care about her predicament. He had the same questions she'd been asking herself for the last month or two. They had indeed met before under strange circumstances. Maybe…maybe just maybe…

"Yes," Chiyo finally answered – figuring honesty was the best policy, "But I can't go through official channels. They haven't let me near that case file. They keep saying I get too personally involved in cases like that."

"Like that?" Ryo asked slowly, "Like what exactly? Are there other cases you can't remember?"

" _No_ ," Chiyo clipped back sheepishly – pausing a moment before adding quietly, "I keep trying to reopen my father's case and my brothers."

"Well I have money," Ryo said then – quickly continuing his sentence when she gave him a disgusted look, "No. No, you misunderstand me. I want answers for what happened to me. I can hire a private investigator. While he's at it, I can have him look into your cases as well. More bang for my buck to have him working three cases at a set rate rather than just one."

"You'd do that?" Chiyo asked suspiciously, "What's the catch? I already told you I'm not interested."

"No catch," Ryo replied earnestly, "I respect that you aren't interested. I do. Perhaps we can be friends if nothing else but let me do this for you. It's the _least_ I can do for the woman who saved my life."

Relaxing slightly, Chiyo considered his offer for but a moment before she nodded, "Alright then. Why don't we have dinner tonight? I'll bring what I can about my father and brother's cases and we'll go from there."

"Splendid," Ryo sighed in relief as he gave her a charming smile, "Where can I pick you up?"


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: sorry for the unusual delay for me. got that flu shit man.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You don't have to follow me _everywhere_ you know," Ryo groaned as he glanced over his shoulder at the burly man keeping a slight distance between them, "Don't you have something better to do on a Friday night?"

"You paid me to keep you safe so I'm gunna do just that," the bodyguard growled as he folded his arms across his chest, "You don't know this girl. You don't know who may be watching you. Fuck, you were kidnapped only a few months ago man! By _god_ , be grateful you have the luxury to _get_ annoyed, to breathe another day."

"She's a police officer. _Fully_ capable of protecting me if need be," Ryo snapped - not liking the idea that their dinner might not be as private as he wished and knowing that nothing in the world he could say would make that man stop following him, "I gave you the night off. Go home."

"And leave you to walk around the streets of Osaka by yourself?" the man snorted as he rolled his eyes, "No way. No how. I take my job _very_ seriously."

Rolling his eyes, Ryo pulled out the address from his pocket before glancing up at the apartments lining the street and sighing. This was a terrible idea in retrospect – pushing him further into the friend zone than he truly would've liked but…but still there was that chance that maybe one day they could be more. There was something about her. Something undeniable that had her haunting his every waking hour. Was it because she had rescued him or was it something more?

"So what's it with this girl?" the brutish man scoffed behind him after a few moments of silence, "I mean, you haven't even had a girl over in what, _weeks_? That's not like you at all. And this girl isn't even _interested_ in you man. What you doing chasing after her?"

"This is merely a friendly visit," Ryo replied casually – trying to not let his bodyguard's comments get to him, "There is nothing going on."

"Oh _please_ ," the bodyguard snorted, "I haven't seen you this excited to see a girl….well, _ever_. You can lie to yourself all you want but you ain't fooling me."

"I'll thank you to keep your comments to yourself," Ryo replied scathingly as he glared over his shoulder, "I am merely helping her find answers. As I said, you're free to go at any time."

Rolling his eyes but otherwise remaining silent, the pair walked slowly up the largely abandoned street until Ryo stopped in front of a plain looking apartment building and approached the buzzer. There was her name clear as a bell – almost calling to him and he sighed in relief even he began to feel rather giddy at seeing her again. So, perhaps there may be more than just some friendly feelings towards the girl. Just perhaps. But it was no matter. She wasn't interested in him that way…yet…but like the weather that could always change when he least expected it. Pressing the buzzer, Ryo held his breath and released it with a happy sigh when he heard her voice on the other end.

"I'll be down in a minute. Hold on," Chiyo's gravelly voice came through the intercom – making butterflies take flight in poor Ryo's stomach as he responded eagerly that'd he was more than happy to wait – ignoring the knowing chuckle of his bodyguard behind him.

"She's just a friend," Ryo snapped back as he glared at him, "No more than that. Now either be quiet or leave if you value your job."

"I'll be quiet then," the bodyguard responded – his tone full of amusement as he watched his employer pat the wrinkles out of his designer suit and look in the window to fix his usually unruly hair. The smirk grew when he saw him pull himself up to full height and try to put on his best winning smile as he waited anxiously for his…acquaintance…to make her way downstairs.

When she did pull open the door, it was clear that she had not put as much time and effort into her appearance as the man anxiously waiting for her. Donning a sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants – her arms filled with various file folders, her hair up in a messy bun– she gave the man a suspicious once over before grinning herself, "So there's a coffee shop nearby. It's pretty quiet and we should be able to go over everything there."

If anything Ryo's grin grew wider as he took in her appearance. Women usually dressed to the nines whenever they met him and again, her dress was refreshing. Plain. Simple. Opening his mouth to compliment her, he quickly caught himself – cringing slightly at the nagging little voice in his mind that reminded him she wasn't interested. Why did this bother him so much? Was he really that pathetic that he couldn't handle a little rejection like that? Dear god, what was he becoming.

"That sounds perfect," he voiced then – realizing as she stared at him expectantly that he hadn't commented on the matter, "Wherever you feel most comfortable."

It was a quiet walk to the shop only a few blocks away. The tension was almost palpable as Ryo again and again tried to drag conversation out of the girl who would merely answer shortly before becoming quiet once more. It bothered him to no end how this girl who had been so obviously into him changed so drastically since that night at the ball. Something _must've_ happened. Someone _must've_ said something to her. Ryo wasn't necessarily a humble man but dammit, he _did_ pride himself on his charms. Why wasn't it working on her?!

As they entered the small shop, the air was thick with the scent of freshly ground coffee and although Ryo drink in the aroma like everyone else, he couldn't help but frown. It was a quaint shop. Not at all what he was accustomed to and, much to his chagrin, the passing glances and faces people made when they saw his suit made him a little uncomfortable. Almost everyone was wearing something similar to Chiyo – just regular folks stopping by on their way home from work, students typing feverishly on their computers and here he comes in a tailored suit looking like he was going to the fanciest diner in Osaka…which honestly had been his plan. Yes, he wanted to spend more time with her but he also wanted to show her what being with him might entail. Fancy dinners. A night on the town perhaps. And yet here he was in a po dunk coffee shop sticking out like a sore thumb.

"You alright?" Chiyo asked when she saw the grimace on his face, "Trust me. The coffee here is absolutely fantastic and it's very quiet."

"I believe you," he chuckled good-naturedly before sending her an apologetic grimace, "I just feel overdressed."

"Just stay with me and no one will notice," Chiyo laughed warmly – the conversation so reminiscent of their conversation only a month earlier, "Let's get a table and maybe your shadow can get us some coffee, hm?"

"I'd be happy to oblige," the bodyguard laughed as he stepped a little closer, "What would you like?"

"Coffee, black," she responded happily before looking expectantly at Ryo who was looking at her appreciatively though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

"Green tea if they have it," Ryo responded after a moment before quickly moving to a table and pulling out the chair for her, "Please sit. Sit. And then we can discuss the case more."


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Chiyo sighed heavily as she thumbed through the copious notes, photographs and newspaper clippings related to both incidents. If only they'd let her look at the case file, she might have more information. Witness accounts. Anything to give her the answers she so desperately wanted but instead, she was reduced to collecting information available to the general public.

"It's not much," she sighed sheepishly as she pushed the small piles toward Ryo, "But it's all I could get my hands on since it happened."

Ryo nodded appreciatively as he began to look through the papers before he furrowed his brow and looked up at her, "Remind me. These cases were closed but what is your theory as to what happened?"

"From what I know, Father was investigating a mob ring here," Chiyo began slowly as she averted her eyes to stay at her small cup of coffee, "I'm assuming that's why they killed him. I got close once to finding information. I was careless. Just out of the academy thinking I could change the world. So I started going to notorious bars where I knew these people would gather and I began asking questions. A few months later….my brother died in an accident. A hit and run that they blamed on drunk driving. Never found who did that either. But to me the message was clear. Leave the case alone or suffer the consequences."

"If the message was clear, then why pursue it," Ryo asked in a concerned voice as his eyes softened, "Your father and brother surely wouldn't want you to die trying to solve it."

"That's just it," Chiyo huffed as her hands incrementally tightened around her cup, "I can't live with myself unless I avenge them. Whoever did this needs to pay."

Nodding in understanding, Ryo lowered his eyes back onto the paperwork in front of him before slowly sliding out one of the newspaper clippings. The story wasn't very long, maybe a few short paragraphs obviously buried in the middle of the paper where they hoped no one would read it and understandably so now that he read over it. The headline spoke volumes.

 _'Police Officer Killed in Mob Hit.'_

"Have you talked to this reporter?" Ryo asked quietly as he skimmed over the story, "He seems to have some type of knowledge about…"

"I would but he, uh, disappeared shortly after that story was published," Chiyo admitted with a grimace, "Anyone who might have information seems to become impossible to find. Whatever Father was close to uncovering was big."

"And yet you still want to open this can of worms," Ryo sighed – giving her an apologetic grimace, "Is it really worth it?"

"If you don't want to help then _fine_ ," Chiyo huffed in frustration as she reached over to collect the small piles, "I'll find a way to do it on…"

"No you misunderstand," Ryo cried out desperately as he stilled her hand, "I want to help you. I'm just concerned. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much," Chiyo hissed as she tried to remove her hand from his vice grip before freezing when he whispered back, "I have no doubt. You seem like quite the fearsome opponent."

Giving him a small smirk, Chiyo relaxed incrementally and withdrew her hand before placing it in her lap, "It's been so many years I doubt I'll run into problems anyway. You said the man you hire is the best at what he does?"

"The very best," Ryo assured her, "From what I've heard, he's gone against hardened criminals before and he's still around to tell the tale. He'll find answers. At the very least, something to give you some closure."

Nodding once, Chiyo gave him a shy smile before studying him as his attention returned once again to the documents. For a womanizer, he truly seemed to be the gentleman. Maybe…maybe she'd been too harsh on him initially. He hadn't – after all- pushed her into anything and seemed to be respectful as to her wish to remain uninvolved. He seemed genuinely concerned about her safety too. Perhaps that woman was just jealous. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give him a chance.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, his foot came up to brush lightly against her own – an obvious attempt to play footsie. Groaning inwardly, her foot quickly retreated as she narrowed her eyes at him when he looked up to give her a sheepish, somewhat seductive smile.

Or maybe he was _exactly_ who she thought he was.

Still, she could tolerate him long enough to get some answers.

He just needed to keep his extremities to his damn self.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryo sighed as he walked home - his faithful bodyguard trailing behind him. That hadn't gone as he'd hoped, although she did seem to be warming up to him again. And he couldn't deny the shit storm that might come their way should they manage to uncover a vast conspiracy. He could get killed. Chiyo could get killed. The private investigator would probably get killed.

"You sure you want to open this can of worms?" his bodyguard said suddenly as though reading his thoughts, "I mean, I get that you like her but dammit son, you got kidnapped and almost died not too long ago. You want to go through that again?"

Choosing to stay silent, Ryo continued walking as he rolled his eyes. The bodyguard just didn't get it. There was something about this girl. He felt drawn to her - like...like they'd met before, almost a compulsion to keep her in his life, like they once belonged to each other, that they'd overcome worse things than this. It was fate. Or maybe he was overthinking everything. She sure as hell didn't seem to feel the same way. Maybe it was all in his head.

"She saved my life," Ryo answered simply after a few minutes of awkward silence, "Its the least I can do to repay her."

"Uh, it's her god damn job to protect people," the bodyguard damn near growled, "You don't owe her jack shit."

Huffing, Ryo turned to face him and glared, "What makes you so bold? You think you can talk to me like that?! I'm not your friend. I pay you to protect me. You've only known me for a few weeks. What makes you think it's fine to be so familiar?!"

Recoiling as though he'd been slapped, the bodyguard blinked at him for a few moments before shaking his head and narrowing his eyes, "You can fire me anytime you want. Yeah, I just met you but I like you. _Excuse_ me."

Knowing by the attitude dripping from his tone, he had meant it more in a sarcastic way but putting on a cool exterior, Ryo pulled himself up to his full height and hissed, "Fine. You're excused. I'll find my own way home."

"Fine, be that way," the bodyguard hissed as he turned to walk the opposite way, "Get kidnapped or murdered. Like I give a shit."

It was irrational. Ryo knew it was. But at the moment, he couldn't find in himself to care. That comment had pushed his nerves to the breaking point. If he didn't understand. he should've kept his comments to his damn self. He didn't need a babysitter anyway. He was a grown ass man. Hiring someone was just a precaution. It wasn't like anyone was following him or had it out for him...yet. Pausing slightly, he ran his hands through his unruly hair and let out a shaky sigh. Once he started this nonsense, he'd have to hire someone else. It'd be stupid to go out wandering by himself at night. And in a designer suit no less. He was like a walking target screaming _'come mug me'_.

Jumping slightly at the sound of footsteps approaching, Ryo picked up his pace - refusing to glance behind him. It was probably just a jogger or someone rushing to get home. Quickening his pace slightly, Ryo chanced a glance over his shoulder just in time to see a man with his face covered who stopped immediately upon being seen - something unseen but bulging in his pocket.

 _'Fuck_ ,' Ryo cursed under his breath as he quickened his pace - of course he was about to get mugged the instant he dismissed his body guard. He was such a fool. The subway station was only a block away. Perhaps if he began running?

As soon as he looked forward again, the quick footsteps began once more and giving into his primal instincts, Ryo ran for his life until he heard a choked gasp followed by the sounds of a struggle. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, there stood his bodyguard restraining the man who was know wielding a knife in one hand as he struggled against the vice grip. Expertly removing the knife, the bodyguard thumped him once across the head - making the man go limp before unceremoniously depositing him onto the cement.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you almost get mugged," the bodyguard answered breathlessly, "Good thing for you that I came back to give you a piece of my mind. What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you run, you dumb ass motherfucker!?"

Deciding to overlook the profranity. Ryo shrugged as he rolled his eyes, "I was just about to run, thank you very much."

"So I'm gunna give you a piece of my mind, asshole," the bodyguard huffed as he approached, "You've got no friends from what I can tell. You bring home so many women that its borderline disgusting and you don't keep none of them more than a few days. You're a lonely little fucker who can't stand commitment of any kind and you have the audacity to turn away someone who actually wants to stick around - even one you pay - and you can just throw me away like that?!"

"I've only known you for a month," Ryo clipped back - not liking his assessment of his social life at all, "And I've got friends and I haven't brought back a women in weeks."

"Yeah 'cause you're head over heels for some bitch who wouldn't give you the time of day," the bodyguard spat back, "Now either you keep me around and deal with having an _employee_ who gives a rats ass or go hire some fucker who wouldn't give a shit whether you died."

"Fine," Ryo spat back as he turned to head towards the subway before pausing and looking over his shoulder, "You coming or what?"

"That's what I _thought_ ," the bodyguard huffed angrily under his breath as he dutifully followed Ryo towards the subway - glancing back at the unconscious man with a suspicious look in his eye. That was strange. More than a little strange that the moment he was unprotected someone came after him. It was almost as if he'd been waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Now you're gunna be straight with me," the bodyguard huffed as soon as they entered the apartment, "Why did you hire a bodyguard in the first place? Who's after you? You receive threats?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryo deposited his jacket on a nearby chair and began loosening his tie, "There's been some threats. Just an e-mail or two. Probably nothing. I hired someone as a precaution."

"An e-mail or two?" the bodyguard hissed incredulously, "And you didn't report it to the police?"

"It's nothing," Ryo huffed as he turned to glare at the bulky man, "Some nutjob saying my father stole their story. To take it off the air or…or they'd force me to do it. Probably just spam. Like a Nigerian prince who is my long lost relative or some bullshit."

"That sounds like someone with a grudge. A very _specific_ and _personal_ grudge," the bodyguard hissed darkly as he shook his head, "Did you ever reply?"

"No, I'm not _stupid_ ," Ryo hissed back as he flopped down onto the couch, "Plus they probably got over it. Haven't gotten anything in a few months."

" _Or_ they were the ones who kidnapped you in the first place," the bodyguard pointed out as he lowered himself into a nearby chair, "They never did find the guy who did that to you and that guy tonight. Something was off there."

"I was walking down the street in a designer suit," Ryo sighed as he closed his eyes, "It was a crime of opportunity."

"I dunno man," the bodyguard groaned as he shook his head, "Too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

"Well you can't be here 24/7," Ryo pointed out as he opened his eyes and looked at his watch, "And its late as it is. Don't you have a family to get home to?"

"No wife, no kids," the bodyguard huffed as he narrowed his eyes, "But I do gotta sleep on occasion. I don't like the idea of you being alone after tonight. There's something going on and then you're wanting to open up a cold case about the mob. You're gunna get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine," Ryo sighed dismissively as he waved his hand idly at nothing in particular, "Besides, I've upped my security system in here and everything and the building hired some security guards of their own. It'll be harder for them to get in here."

"Get your private investigator to look into those e-mails while he's doing a million other things," the bodyguard huffed, "I think you might be surprised. That guy tonight was waiting for you. I feel sure of it. It's not safe."

"Well, what are you gunna do about it? Never _leave_?" Ryo teased good naturedly, "I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well if you need me to do so I will," the bodyguard shrugged non-chalantly before adding in a teasing tone, "But I should warn you. I drink all the milk and hog the covers."

"Oh my god, don't even go there," Ryo chuckled as he lolled his head to look at the man who was the closest thing to a friend he'd had in a long time, "But perhaps, it might not be a bad idea if something like that happens again."

"Again? Only _after_ someone else tries to kill you?!" the bodyguard snorted, "You've got a death wish."

"I don't fear death," Ryo sighed as he closed his eyes again, "I mean, I would prefer not to die but I do not fear it."

"Then you're one of the few," the bodyguard sighed as he cracked his thick neck, "Well I'll be back in the morning. Don't go _anywhere_ without me. I mean it."

"Okay, okay," Ryo sighed dismissively as he waved his hand in farewell, "And if you're serious about moving in, I'll have to clear out a guest room. Do you prefer pool side or street side?"

"Let me look over them tomorrow and I'll decide," the bodyguard chortled as he rolled his eyes and collected his coat, "But I mean it. Don't go anywhere."

Nodding, Ryo watched him as he left with a slight frown on his face. It might've been a good idea to bring the e-mail's to the police's attention after his kidnapping but honestly, it hadn't seemed connected. It was just an e-mail sent by some poor sap who lived in his mother's basement and had too much free time. It was nothing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The police station was a cacophony of sound and screams this morning. Apparently there'd been a large arrest of some drug den and all the culprits were causing an uproar in the holding bay. Leaning back in her office chair, Chiyo sighed and took a sip of coffee before her buzzer rang.

" _Nakamura? There's a man here to see you_ ," came the receptionists agitated sounding voice, " _Says he has a lead on a, uh, cold case you're working on?_ "

The first thought that flew through Chiyo's mind was an elated 'that was fast' quickly followed by a groan. There was no way it was him. And if it were, he had her number. It was probably completely unrelated.

As the bulky security guard that had accompanied Ryo last night arrived in the office escorted by the frazzled receptionist who quickly rushed off, her eyes widened incrementally as she cast a hopeful look behind him.

"He's not here," the bodyguard chuckled, "If he has any brains, he's in his penthouse waiting for my arrival. He was attacked after leaving last night. Well, almost attacked anyway."

"He was?" Chiyo gasped as she stared at him incredulously. Her neighborhood was supposed to be one of the safer communities. That's part of why she choose to move there. She had enough crime during the day, she didn't want to worry about being mugged at night on her runs.

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you," the bodyguard grunted as he sat down in the uncomfortably small chair in front of her desk, "He's been getting threatening e-mails. It's not my place to tell you but…I think its related to the guy last night and the guy who kidnapped him. There was something off about it. I left him for a short while. Maybe a few minutes and the guy was on him. Appeared out of nowhere."

"Do you have a copy of these e-mails?" Chiyo asked quietly as she furrowed his brow, "Maybe I could try to run a background check or give it to our IT department."

"No, I'll get them though," the bodyguard promised before giving her a sincere look, "He doesn't know I'm here. I'm doing this because he's too damn stubborn to report this on his own. Just…look into it will ya?"

"Of course," Chiyo agreed before she frowned slightly, "What's your name again?"

"Hachi Yamadera, m'am," the man grinned before bowing slightly, "Now I've got to get going. Idiot will probably go get coffee or something and then god knows what will happen. We'll see you around."

Chiyo bid him farewell before frowning and taking another sip of coffee. In all the excitement around someone trying to solve her family's murders, it'd never really occurred to her to ask him about his own cold case. She'd seen the scar. The injury must've been a gruesome sight to behold at first and yet it didn't seem to concern him all that much that the culprit of his crime was also on the loose. He'd hired a bodyguard, sure, but the night of the party he was unaccompanied. Probably more often than was wise. Maybe she'd swing by his apartment later and talk to him about it.

A long string of curses and the sound of a struggle purged the rest of those thoughts from her mind as she was forced to rush out to help restrain several of the goons who'd broken free.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryo hung up with phone with a heavy sigh. The private investigator was insisting that they meet _now_ at the coffee shop down the street. Bastard wouldn't come to his apartment despite how much he offered to pay him. The next available appointment was in a few weeks and Haichi wasn't even due for another hour or so. There was only one thing he could do. Meet him.

The bodyguard was just being paranoid. There wasn't some grand conspiracy to hunt him down. That was ridiculous. The e-mail was just that. An _e-mail_. The more pressing issue – for him anyway – was to find an answer for Chiyo. She deserved that much….and more importantly, if he did find an answer then maybe she'd come willingly into his arms. Or, at a minimum, consider it.

The events of last night had taught him one important lesson, he mused as he changed into a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a casual shirt. Don't bring attention to yourself. If you're going out alone, don't dress to the nines. With a heavy sigh, he bent down to finish tying his shoe laces before heading towards the elevator. He'd be back before Haichi even arrived and he'd been none the wiser. What's the worst that could happen?

In retrospect that question was tempting fate. The minute he'd stepped outside he locked eyes with a strangely dressed man staring at him intently from across the street with a wry grin on his face. No, no. It was his imagination. He was just shaken up from what Haichi has said last night. He was being paranoid. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he quickly took off down the street – occasionally glancing over at the man who seemed to be mirroring him step for step.

' _Fuck me_ ,' Ryo thought as he tried to take calming breath and stopped to turn back towards his apartment, ' _I'll just head back and reschedule_.'

The minute he stopped, the man across the street stopped as well and Ryo felt like his heart was about to break free from his chest. This was stupid. He needed to calm down. It was a coincidence. That's all. It was….

"Ryo-san! Is that you?" came a somewhat familiar voice from the other street corner, "I was on my way to the coffee shop when I spotted you!"

' _Oh, thank god. The private investigator_ ,' Ryo sighed with relief before glancing back and noticing that the strange man had disappeared without a trace, ' _Perhaps it won't hurt to have him look into that e-mail._ '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _How_ many cases?" the private investigator gasped incredulously – giving the man before him a once over and grimacing, "You can't be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious," Ryo continued shakily – occasionally glancing around for the strange man, "Listen, I believe I was followed here. And last night I was attacked."

"Shouldn't you get the police involved?" the private investigator scoffed, "This is far above my pay grade. Far, far above. You want me to antagonize the mob and some deranged individuals who've already kidnapped you once! No sir, my usual fee is not worth it."

"I'll triple it," Ryo insisted, "Or more. I can't go to the police on this. There is an officer involved."

"Oh well that just sounds _fabulous_ ," the investigator huffed sarcastically as he grabbed his suitcase and prepared to leave, "This is far too much."

"What will it take for you to do this?" Ryo hissed as he grabbed the man's arm and forced him to sit back down, "I'll pay whatever you want."

"It'll cost you at least one hundred thousand yen per hour. Roughly one thousand American," the investigator huffed, "Payment in cash on a weekly basis."

"Only if you show results," Ryo countered as he narrowed his eyes, "I'll pay you if you come up with results. I'm not just going to take your word on it."

"Oh, I'll get results," the investigator snorted derisively, "For the right price. Forget yen. A thousand dollars American per hour."

"$750 American," Ryo huffed, "And I expect results and documentation of your progress."

The investigator gave Ryo a once over before narrowing his eyes, "I want my first payment in advance."

"No," Ryo laughed as he leaned back in his chair, "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Do you take me for one?" the investigator hissed before adding in a sly voice, "Do you even know _who_ you're up against? Do you have _any_ answers at the moment? Sounds to me like your life is on the line."

"Results first," Ryo insisted – unperturbed by the man's statements, "You know who I am. I know you've done your homework. You know my net worth. I can and will pay you. But I expect results. No results. No payment."

For a moment, the two stared each other down before the investigator caved, "Fine. $750 American if I get results. And I'll get results."

"Good," Ryo chuckled – having expected to pay far more than that sum and felt he was getting the better end of the bargain overall, "So I'll meet you in a week's time, then?"

Nodding in agreement, the man collected the various items that Ryo had brought him before handing him a card, "I'll contact you from this number as to where we meet. Given what you've told me, if I do not say ' _the weather in Hong Kong_ _is fantastic this time of year'_ , it isn't me. Don't meet them. Don't tell them where you are. Don't tell them _anything_."

"Whatever you say my fine fellow," Ryo agreed as he smiled down at the card, "A week then."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haichi was _furious_. Not only was Ryo gone he hadn't left any notice about his whereabouts. The one consolation he had was that there was a strange man waiting near the entrance who fled before the bodyguard had made it down the block. He knew there was something going on there. He was getting his hands on that e-mail whether Ryo liked it or not. The girl would help him or try to at least. He was no investigator but he could do some digging on his own. Find out whether any conspiracies existed about who had created the popular franchise or whether the security cameras had managed to pick up any faces. Ryo needed to be more careful who he hired as well. He seemed to pick people based on whomever came first. His maid, his chauffer, his personal chef. Everyone was suspect.

And then to go off antagonizing the mob?! He was mad. _Completely_ and _utterly_ insane. It wouldn't matter if that girl ended up liking him if he ended up _dying_. As Haichi groaned and collapsed into his chair, the elevator dinged and Ryo walked into the foyer completely unharmed.

"WHAT THE **_FUCK_** DID I TELL YOU?! THERE WAS SOME STRANGE MAN OUTSIDE AND…" the bodyguard hissed – his muscles rippling with the effort of holding back. Taking a step back in surprise, Ryo merely shrugged and chuckled, "Merely getting coffee good man. That's all."

"And you didn't see anyone following you?" Haichi pressed – smirking when he saw the cocky smile falter, "Yeah that's what I thought. You can't be doing that shit. I'm moving in. I don't fucking trust you and your death wish."


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Visitors weren't necessary unwelcome in their home. They loved to entertain their family and friends. It was unexpected visitors who just dropped by in the middle of the night that irked him.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Shippo groaned as he answered the door, "Dammit Haichi, this couldn't wait until morning?"

"No, it couldn't," the burly man huffed as he muscled his way into the house before immediately transforming into a rotund raccoon dog and turning to face the exhausted looking kit, "Miroku's reincarnation is in danger. Someone has been following him. Sending threatening e-mails. I've been keeping track of scents and the same man who tried to attack him the other day has been near the entrance to his apartment building several times."

"Do you want me to tell Inuyasha?" Shippo sighed heavily as he turned to enter the living room and flopped down on the couch, "What do you need from me?"

"Is there any way you could post a guard?" Haichi asked impatiently, "Or have someone look into it? I informed Sango's reincarnation but I don't know what all she can really do."

"Why don't _you_ look into it?" Shippo asked as he rubbed his temple and sighed, "You know we can't get too involved in human's lives. Especially reincarnations. You shouldn't even be working for him."

"I know," Haichi sighed, "But it seems like Miroku always has a knack for attracting trouble in every lifetime and I've always worked for him. That's what I _do_. The times I stayed out of it, he gets hurt. He _already_ got hurt again this lifetime and now there's a new villain on the loose."

"So you still consider him your master after all this time?" Shippo asked quietly, "I don't remember you being this fond of him when I was small."

"He's a friend. A dear friend who I also enjoy working for," Haichi replied with a strange smirk, "And yeah, he brought me into dangerous situations but he put his life on the line for me too. He's a good man. Always has been. A perverted loner maybe who can be heavy handed but a good man overall."

"So, you need me to send someone to keep an eye out," Shippo sighed before rolling his eyes, "Consider it done."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryo stared at the printed piece of paper that contained the threatening e-mail as he stretched out across his bed. It was far too late to be up and yet he found he couldn't sleep. It was strange that someone would only start doing this _now_ after so many years of the franchise. It made him want to sift through his father's e-mail and see whether anyone knew anything about similar threats before but…that was why he hired the private investigator.

What would killing him actually achieve anyway? The show would continue on with or without him. The whole corporation was run by a board of directors. He went and spoke at events. He was a frontman.

Glancing over the e-mail once more, Ryo finally groaned and placed it on the bedside table before lolling his head to look at the clock. There was no point even trying to sleep at this point. Speaking of board meetings, he had one in the morning. He could sleep afterwards. Why they insisted on him attending anything was beyond him. So, he signed reports and listened to their plans but they shot down any suggestion or revision he made. Oh, he'd tried. For years, he tried. And then one day, he stopped. If they didn't want him involved, _fine_. So long as they paid him the royalties, he didn't give a shit what they did.

He heard the elevator ding and the shuffle of footsteps across the tile floors leading towards Haichi's bedroom. There were times he imagined the burly man to be having midnight trysts and there were others when he wondered whether somehow Haichi was involved somehow in his kidnapping. He wasn't sure whether he trusted the man who was now living under his roof. There was something strange about him. From the beginning, he'd been so forward, so familiar with him as if he'd been a friend Ryo had known his whole life instead of the stranger he truly was. At first, it irked him that he constantly spoke to him in such a way but it didn't bother him so much anymore. Still, there was something strange about him. Very strange.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There's a man living with him now. His bodyguard," the swarthy looking man whispered quietly into his phone, "And he's hired some kind of private investigator I think."

"Any other developments?" came a quiet reply, "I'd like to have this matter handled by the end of this quarter. You're being too cautious."

"I don't tell you how to do your job, don't tell me how to do mine," the man hissed as he tightened his black glove incrementally around the phone, "It'll get done. That much I can promise you."

"Very well," the man answered, "But I expect results. Soon."

"You'll get them."


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's _late_ ," an older gentleman in a three piece suit sighed exasperatedly, "Why he insists on being involved is beyond me. He shows no interest. He has no respect for the business. I doubt very much he understands the complexities. The hard work required to run a business of this magnitude."

"You're just upset because he was named the President of the Company and not you," another equally dressed man scoffed, "You want him to renounce his inheritance so you get the lot."

"He is the heir to the franchise," the older gentleman quipped back as he narrowed his eyes, "He could stay home for all I care and collect revenue but he insists on being involved to a certain degree and because of that, none of the others will vote to remove him."

"Patience," the other man soothed, "You'll be President soon enough. The boy will step down soon, I'm certain. You convinced him to sign the will leaving everything to you in the event of his demise. How did you do that by the way? I've always been curious."

"He is unmarried and has no children. No siblings. Both parents dead," the older gentleman sighed wearily, "Who else would he leave things to besides me?"

"You're already next of kin," the other man pointed out, "As his uncle, it would be easy enough to claim it without the need for a will."

"Ah, but the court system being as it were, it might take years to sift through all the assets that boy has," the older gentleman countered, "So much simpler merely to leave it all to me."

" _Cheaper_ you mean," the other man scoffed, "You seem to have put a great deal of thought into the matter."

"Of course," the older gentleman laughed softly, "The way the boys drinks and philanders its only a matter of time before it kills him. I pity him in that way. Seems like a lonely existence."

"Perhaps it won't be too long then," the other gentleman acknowledged, "It is a pity. He is my cousin after all. I would be quite put out if he died so young."

"Don't say such things," the older gentleman quipped back, "He is still family. You should hope he lives a long life."

"I meant nothing by it. Surely you know this," the younger man hissed, "I'm handling the situation. Don't you worry. He will step down soon. Before the end of the quarter."

"I doubt very much you have the sway over him you believe you do," the uncle sighed, "But if anyone can convince him to step down, I believe it to be you."

"As I said, I'm handling the situation," the younger man sighed heavily, "He won't be a problem much longer."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the dimly lit salon, an elderly man sat at a long wooden table – a glass of an unknown liquor in one hand as he sat across from one of his most trusted scouts.

"The girl has hired someone to look into the deaths," the younger man informed his employer, "Apparently our message didn't get through."

"Why after all this time?" the elderly man wheezed before taking a sip, "Is it one of ours? The man she hired. Could we pay him off as we have done the others?"

"Unfortunately, he's not one of those who we could pay off," the younger man sighed heavily before adding quickly, "We could try to get her fired. It might discourage her enough to let the matter go."

"Or you could merely kill the girl," the elderly man countered, "We've invested quite a bit of capital into ensuring our enterprise goes unhindered. Her father was a meddlesome fool."

"Almost exposed our investments in the police department. I'm aware," the young man sighed wearily, "Allow me to try to discourage her before we jump to more drastic measures. Perhaps the man she hired could be reasoned with if given the right motivation."

"I'll give you one month but after that, she is too much of a liability. This is the second time she's tried to find answers. Our message didn't seem to get through to her," the elderly man rasped out before a coughing fit overcame him. As he wiped his mouth, he looked back towards the young man, "Find who she's closest to. Target her weaknesses. Our enterprise cannot be compromised."

"As you wish," the young man answered as he rose from the arm chair, "I'll begin right away."

"One month," the elderly man stressed, "No more than that. Our last message did nothing but give her more motivation. I'd much rather just be done with her. There won't be a third chance."

"Understood," the young man agreed as he made his way towards the door, "I'll see that she's made to understand as well."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God _dammit_ ," Ryo groaned as he rushed into the building. He'd woken up early. Probably far too early if truth be told. He was bound and determined to make it to the meeting on time. No, not on time. Early. But life had other plans. He should've driven. Should've but he didn't. Instead, he took the subway. Like a complete fucking idiot. And on top of everything, he'd given Haichi the day off because of a family emergency. As if it wasn't bad enough that the board didn't want him there anyway, now he looked completely incompetent on top of everything.

Rushing onto the elevator, he quickly pressed the button taking him to the conference floor as he bounced anxiously and released a shaky breath. This wasn't how he envisioned his day going. Not in the slightest. Once again, any ideas he had were immediately going to be dismissed because who would listen to anyone who couldn't even arrive on time.

As the doors opened at a snails pace, he rushed forward and burst into the conference room - his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath before he collected himself and made his way to the chair awaiting him.

"My apologies," Ryo murmured, "I should've driven but I chose to take the subway. Please forgive me."

"Not a problem," his uncle laughed as he gave him an understanding yet strained smile, "We are still awaiting a few others as well."

"How have you been?" Ryo asked awkwardly, "I haven't heard from you in quite some time."

"Ah yes, since before the incident," the uncle acknowledged, "I see you're fully recovered."

"Yes," Ryo sighed as he touched his scarred wrist, "They still haven't caught the culprit though."

"How interesting," the uncle mused as he cast a quick glance at his son, "No leads whatsoever?"

"None," Ryo confirmed as he pulled out his briefcase and removed a few papers, "Before the meeting truly begins, I have some marketing ideas if you'll hear me out. I think we should perhaps do a reunion of the original actors in advance of the latest movie premiere. Perhaps do a sweepstakes."

"I'll consider it," the uncle answered wryly as he subtly rolled his eyes, "But we are already running a sweepstakes for the premiere. It would be unwise to do another. Didn't you get that memo?"

"Uh..." Ryo sighed awkwardly as he grimaced, "I must have missed that one."

"I'll see that you get a copy," the uncle responded exasperatedly, "Perhaps if you took more of an interest in the company, you would have already known."

"I'm sorry," Ryo sighed awkwardly, "Due to my recovery, I've missed several but now that I'm recovered, I intend to be more involved."

"That isn't necessary," the uncle clipped back coldly, "We are quite capable of running the franchise without your involvement."

"It is my father's legacy," Ryo insisted hotly, "I plan to remain involved. More so now than ever."

"Is that..." the uncle began before the door opened and the remaining board members flooded in, "Ah, it seems the meeting can begin. Everyone please take a seat. We need to discuss logistics."

Ryo couldn't help but slump down in his seat. His uncle had always wanted the position Ryo now held. Always. Yet his father never trusted the man and named as his successor his trusted son...who now had just made a fool of himself and proven everyone right. Perhaps he should just step down and allow his uncle to run the business. He thought he'd reviewed all the memorandum and business plans but perhaps he missed one. All that time he could've spent on better ideas...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was brilliant," the uncle chuckled quietly as they waved goodbye to Ryo as he entered the elevator, "To purposefully leave out certain aspects of the business on his memorandum. Quite brilliant. I imagine he'll spend the rest of the day trying to find details regarding the sweepstakes."

"I doubt it," the son sighed happily, "Hopefully he'll give up and we won't have to resort to other methods of removing him."

"The board already has decided not to remove him," the uncle clipped before he furrowed his brow and cast his son an anxious glance, "You weren't behind his kidnapping were you?"

"No father," the son answered honestly, " _That_ wasn't me."

"Don't do anything foolish," the uncle warned wearily, "It wouldn't reflect well on the family were we to be caught up in some scandal."

"I understand," the son answered as he secretly smiled and hoped his father wouldn't see right through him, "I would never do anything to harm the family."


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Chewing the inside of her lip, Chiyo stared up at intimidatingly stunning building. Ornate sculptures donned the entry way rimmed with intricately carved bronze – the building edifice seemingly made from marble, gleaming in the afternoon sun. Someone like him would live in a place like this. How pathetic her apartment must have seemed. It wasn't that she was poor but literally just the entry way itself looked like someone put millions into a firehose and just made it rain everywhere. She couldn't even begin to fathom what the inside must look like. Still, she needed to follow up on the tip. The bodyguard wouldn't have come to her unless there was a true threat.

Taking a steadying breath, she walked up to the intercom and looked over it. There he was. Penthouse apartment. Great. Just…just _great_. Luckily she wasn't the type of girl who wanted to date someone just to live a more comfortable lifestyle. She wanted to marry someone for love and Ryo didn't seem to be the type of man who even understood what love would entail. He went through women like water – obviously someone with commitment issues. Someone who probably had women falling over themselves to get in his pants. That wasn't her. But maybe…just _maybe_ that's why he found her so appealing. In all honesty, she didn't care how much money he had to his name.

Pushing the button gently, she waited anxiously as it rung. Once, twice, three times and finally a weary, somewhat depressed voice answered the phone.

"Yes?" came the dejected sounding voice, "Can I help you?"

"Is this Ryo?" the police officer asked quietly. Silence for a moment. An awkward silence to be sure.

"Yes. Is this…is this Chiyo?" the voice stated more than asked before pausing for a moment and continuing, "What are you doing here?"

"Your bodyguard told me there was someone following you. I wanted to make sure you were alright," she answered back awkwardly, "But if this is a bad time…"

"No, no, no. Please, uh, come up. Come up. I'll buzz you in. Hold on," the voice came back – the dejected tone notably lessened as the door buzzed loudly and the sound of it unlocking followed shortly after, "Come up. Thirtieth floor. 4891."

If she had thought the outside was extravagant, it was nothing to the lobby she now stood in. It was modern with a intricate marble fountain emptying into a small koi pond against the far wall. The slate walls inside were sleek and elegant. It was minimalistic and yet utterly sophisticated. Never in a million years would she ever be able to afford somewhere like this. How much money did he have anyway?

Making her way to the elevator – adorned with jade inlay much to her annoyance, she quickly pressed the button and made her way inside only to see there were no buttons per se. Instead, there was a sleek digital pad and taking an exasperated sigh, she gently pressed her finger to it. 4891. A key pad quickly illuminated the screen and as she entered the password, the elevator quickly began its upward ascent. This was ridiculous. How on earth did someone manage to get in here with all this additional security? It had to have been an inside job or else the security measures in place were quite new.

As the door slide open, there stood a very casually dressed Ryo who looked like he'd been through hell. His hair was disheveled, it was obvious she'd woken him up from a nap and he looked mildly intoxicated.

"Is this a bad time?" Chiyo asked in an exasperated tone, "I can always come back."

"No, no. Now is fine," Ryo assured her before seemingly realizing that he must look like he'd been though hell. After the meeting that morning, he'd tried to drown his anxiety and sorrows with the help of his old reliable friend alcohol. The intercom had woken him from his liquor induced coma and, still feeling the effects, it never occurred to him that he might look like a homeless person…until now.

"Let me, uh, get cleaned up," he muttered awkwardly as he made to walk away before pausing and glancing over his shoulder, "Just…just make yourself at home. I won't be long."

Cursing himself for now giving the impression that he was an alcoholic, he made quick work of his disheveled state and made his way back out.

"Uh, sorry. Just…just so you know, that's not normal," he chuckled awkwardly as he sat down across from her, "I, uh…had a bad meeting earlier and, uh, tried to calm my nerves. So you were saying Haichi visited you?"

Grimacing at the lame ending and how he once again implied that he was an alcoholic, he played idly with his hands and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Yes," Chiyo responded slowly as she took in his anxious pose. He had always oozed confidence until this moment and it was admittingly refreshing to see him out of sorts, "He said someone has been following you."

"Okay, it was probably nothing," Ryo laughed nervously as he waved his hand absently at nothing in particular, "Just…just I thought I saw something but it might just be paranoia."

After a tense silent moment, his eyes widened in horror and he added quickly, "Not that I'm paranoid or anything. I, uh…"

"No need to explain," Chiyo laughed at his cute display of nervousness, "If I were kidnapped and tortured, I would be overly cautious too. Especially since the guy is still out there."

"Right," Ryo chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the nape of his neck, "So, um, I…I met with the private investigator. He'll be looking into your case. I'll meet with him at the end of this week to see his progress. I'll, uh, call you afterwards."

"Could I come?" she asked quietly, "I'd like to hear it for myself."

"If you want," Ryo responded good naturedly before he furrowed his brow in confusion, "Don't you work today?"

"No I'm off the next few days actually," Chiyo sighed happily, "You know, four days on, four days off. It's quite nice. Don't mind twelve hours shifts at all."

"Huh," he responded at a loss of what else to say. Sensing his unease, Chiyo glanced around the apartment for a few seconds. Well if there was ever a time to clear the air, it would be now. Now was as good a time as any. Taking a deep breath, she began casually, "So this is where the magic happens is it?"

"Magic?" Ryo chuckled nervously, "I don't understand your meaning."

"You know, where you bring all those women," Chiyo stated simply as she narrowed his eyes, "From what I hear you get around quite a lot."

"From what you hear…" Ryo asked suspiciously before his eyes widened in understanding, "The bathroom. Someone told you that I get around."

"In a matter of speaking," Chiyo answered honestly before biting her lip, "I'm not that type of girl. I hope you understand that I want to keep this strictly professional."

"Please let me explain," Ryo interrupted her earnestly before groaning and running his fingers through his hair in an agitated fashion, "I…I do see many women. I do. I won't deny it. But…but its so hard to find someone worth keeping around. Its not _me_ they're interested in. They want the fancy dinners and trips to the mall or to exotic destinations. They want money or what my money can buy them. And…and I don't have one night stands. I don't. Ask any woman I've been with. It lasts until they ask me to buy them something ridiculous and then it ends."

"Is that so?" Chiyo snorted skeptically, "You sure about that because you seem to have problems keeping your hands to yourself."

"I'm a _guy_ ," Ryo protested indignantly before blanching and quickly waving his hands in front of him, "Okay, that came out wrong. I have a problem. I'll admit that too. But…if you want to keep it professional for the moment, that's fine. Really but all I ask is that you keep an open mind. I'm not a bad man."

Rolling her eyes, Chiyo sighed heavily as she got to her feet. If that speech was supposed to impress her, it was pathetic. So he's not a womanizer but he doesn't feel bad about groping women. _Right_ ….

"No please wait," Ryo continued desperately, "Please. I didn't mean….if you aren't interested that's fine but…but…"

Swallowing thickly, he stopped himself and sighed, "I'm sorry. You aren't interested. I'll respect that and keep this professional. Forgive me."

Pausing for a moment to glance over her shoulder, Chiyo furrowed her brow as she took in his dejected looking form before rolling her eyes and moving to sit back down.

"So the meeting this morning went poorly?" she asked casually. Looking at his hands, he nodded once before slumping down into the couch.

"My father left this business empire to me," he began slowly, "We produce hundreds of shows, make movies, and has merchandise to match. Technically I'm President of the Company but its more for show than anything. I smile at press conferences, I go to meetings. That kind of thing but they never let me make any decisions."

"They don't _let_ you?" Chiyo asked skeptically, "Like they have any say in the matter. You own the company. You probably just need to be more aggressive about being involved."

"You say that but its so much more complicated," Ryo chuckled darkly as he rubbed his hand across his face, "My uncle is very influential and thinks I'm a giant fuck up…oh pardon my language. Thinks I'm a screw up. He's tried to get me to step down so many times since my parents died. Every time I have an idea, someone else has already thought of it. It's a mess."

"So why don't you step down?" Chiyo asked quietly. Ryo sighed heavily before shrugging slightly and staring dejectedly at the ceiling, "Because I _want_ to be involved. I want to make my father proud."

"So do it," Chiyo laughed as she gave him a reassuring smile, "Instead of drinking your problems away, buckle down and work twice as hard."

"I _would_ but I think they're purposefully keeping information from me," Ryo admitted sadly, "Today my uncle told me about a sweepstakes. I went through all the emails I've gotten for the past year. All the memorandum. All the news flashes. Nothing."

"Do you have an office there?" Chiyo asked then as she cocked her head to the side, "Maybe you should start going in."

Furrowing his brow, Ryo had to admit he'd never thought of doing that before. _Why_ he wasn't quite sure. That would make it appear that he was more invested and he'd be able to learn about things rather than just show up at meetings to discover someone else had already thought of it.

"I never thought of that," Ryo admitted honestly, "I've always worked from home."

"Just a thought," Chiyo giggled as she rolled her eyes before pausing and giving him a strange look, "Would you want to grab something to eat? Dutch treat of course."

"I'd pay for your lunch," Ryo said wryly as he lifted his head to look at her and arched a brow, "Its not that I mind paying for things. Its more that I hate when that's all people really want from me. I want something more than a trophy wife."

As Chiyo arched a brow at him, Ryo realized what he'd just assumed and grimaced apologetically, "Not that I, uh, think this is a _date_ or anything. Just…just I'd pay for lunch. We're less limited on options then."

"So you think I'm _poor_?" Chiyo clipped back angrily, "Just who…"

"No! I wasn't saying that either," Ryo groaned as he flopped his head back down on the couch and waved one hand in frustration, "Just…whatever, dutch treat. Yay."

Realizing she might have overeacted, Chiyo sighed heavily before making a face and giggling, "Sorry. Just the way you said that last part. Kinda cute."

"Really?" Ryo gasped excitedly as his head popped back up before he gave her a flirtatious grin, "You think I'm cute. Maybe there's a chance after all."

"Keep dreaming," Chiyo chided playfully, "It'll take more than one cute thing to get me to agree to go out with you."

"Challenge accepted," Ryo snorted as he rolled his eyes before putting on a playfully serious face, "But until then, friends?"

"Friends," Chiyo agreed as she made to get up, "Now lets go eat. I'm starving."


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Haichi had his legs crossed and was anxiously tapping his Ray-Bans on the coffee shop table, his hair was even neater than usual, his stature lean, face somewhat gaunt and his suit was new as he waited – his eyes never leaving the restaurant where his reincarnated friend sat chatting with his reincarnated soulmate. Truth be told, he'd kept a close watch over their comings and goings that day. Starting around midnight, he'd set up a close watch of the entryway to the apartment then when his friend had left for his business meeting he had shapeshifted into a young woman to follow him through the subway. He'd managed to enter the meeting as a janitor mid-way through and stuck around afterwards to see what he could overhear. Many people say things to each other when they believe no one is listening. That cousin, for example. If anyone was having Ryo followed, there was no doubt in the racoon demon's mind that it was him and that he had something quite dastardly in mind. The question would be how to broach the subject with Ryo or whether it would merely be easier to confirm the theory by catching the man sent to stalk the boy.

He hadn't been around today much to Haichi's disappointment – despite his scent being relatively fresh outside the building. From what he could tell, the stalker was human. Male. Most likely around 40 years of age. Heavy consumer of oranges. A father of at least two and married or in a serious long term relationship with an admirably active sex life. Usually carrying a loaded pistol that had been fired _recently_ but lacking the smell of blood or death. Avid smoker of both joints and cigarettes. Partial to pure cotton rather than synthetic fibers. There was much Haichi had managed to learn just by studying the scent alone but what did still didn't have was a name and motive. Just because the cousin said cryptic things and was undeniably underhanded didn't mean he was the one who paid to have him followed. Haichi needed more than just a suspicion. He needed hard facts and for that he needed the man.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, um, your parents both died of cancer?" Chiyo asked quietly as she prodded the last few pieces of romaine lettuce on her plate with her fork, "That's quite sad."

"It was," Ryo responded with a heavy sigh, "My father died a few weeks after my mother. I had to deal with being an orphan almost overnight."

"That's awful," Chiyo muttered sadly before furrowing her brow, "My mother died giving birth to my brother. You know about my brother and father."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Ryo offered sincerely as he gave her a sympathetic smile, "But we're going to find answers for your father and brother's death."

"Just like we'll find the man who kidnapped you," Chiyo agreed as she gave him a strange smile, "You know, you're not so bad when you're not trying to hit on me."

"I do what I can," Ryo chuckled softly as he took a sip of his soda, "You're not too bad yourself."

"Excuse me but what did I ever do to you," Chiyo gasped in mock offense.

"Nothing except ditch me at a party," Ryo teased as he arched a brow and sent her a knowing smirk, "I waited for you for an hour before I realized you'd left."

"You waited for me?" Chiyo asked shyly- a faint blush blooming on her cheeks as she turned her attention back to her almost finished salad. Giving her a curious look, Ryo merely shrugged and picked idly at his sushi, "Well, I thought we were doing well at the time but life had other plans. Instead of a lover, I hope I have gained a friend. Perhaps that's better in a way."

"Better how?" Chiyo asked in an amused tone as she lifted her eyes to assess him, "You barely know me. Maybe I'm crazy."

"Oh, you're most certainly crazy," Ryo teased lightly as he gave her a silly grin before gesturing to his person, "What girl wouldn't want a piece of this?"

"A girl who doesn't like being groped," Chiyo clipped back as she bit back a smile, "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar you know."

"Oh, so you're crazy _and_ now you're a _fly_. How interesting," Ryo snorted playfully as he rolled his eyes, "And here I thought I was in the company of a sane public servant. How mistaken I was."

"Oh, you know what I meant," Chiyo laughed despite herself as she shook her head, "Honestly. Can't take you anywhere."

"Alas, no you cannot," Ryo hummed happily before furrowing his brow and staring just over Chiyo's shoulder at the strange man who'd steadily watched them eat from across the way for over an hour now. It wasn't the same man. His stature was very different but there was no doubt in his mind that he was being watched. Still, he didn't want to bring it up now. This lunch date was actually surprisingly pleasant and he didn't want to make it awkward or putting the woman he was with in any type of danger. Well, more than she probably already was in that is.

"Is something wrong?" Chiyo asked quietly as she too glanced over her shoulder, "Is someone watching us?"

"Not sure," Ryo answered honestly before rolling his eyes and lifting a small piece of sushi towards his mouth, "Just paranoid probably."

"Maybe not," Chiyo whispered more to herself than to him as her eyes flickered from the dapper gentleman across the way and the various passersby until they landed on another strange figure. A woman who looked strangely familiar – sitting idly on a park bench by the bus stop. She'd caught Chiyo's attention when they first entered the restaurant due to her dress – the coat she donned was actually one that the officer had been wanting to buy for some time now – but over an hour had passed and bus after bus had arrived then left yet that woman was still there.

"Do you see that woman?" Chiyo asked quietly, "I think she might be watching us too."

"Are you serious?" Ryo asked quietly as he stared at the woman, "What should we do? I mean, do you want to leave now or…something?"

"No, no, keep eating," Chiyo whispered as she turned back around, "But if she's still there when we're done we'll take a different exit or perhaps your bodyguard could meet us to escort us back to your apartment?"

"Haichi took a personal day to take care of some family business," Ryo sighed as he rolled his eyes, "I don't want to disturb him. Everyone deserves a day off now and then."

"Well, we'll leave out the back then," Chiyo answered simply with a shrug before looking up and grinning at him, "This is kind of exciting actually. Mysterious figures watching us from a distance. Having to take the back door. Pretending we saw nothing out of the ordinary."

Grinning at her, Ryo took a moment to admire the cute way she smiled and the sparkle in her eye. Oh yes, he could definitely foresee a future with her. His own smile faltered slightly as he shook that thought from his mind and returned his gaze to his food. For the moment, he'd respect her wishes. She would be his friend first. Only time would tell where it went from there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _They're eating now. No sign they have noticed my presence. Her companion confirmed as one Ryo_ _Ishinomori_ ," the woman texted her employer before glancing back up at the pair inside the small café. Observe and report. Observe and report. That was all she did anymore. Oh, she yearned for more difficult missions. Ones where there was some possibility for danger but _no_. She got stuck having to plot the kidnapping of a rich asshole just to prove a point. Hell, the girl probably wouldn't even care if he came up missing. They seemed cordial at best. Who the hell else could she really target though? All of her other friends were officers or worse yet, officers on the mafia's payroll. If they'd just listened to the boss, they could just kill the girl and be done with it but that wasn't his way. No, he liked bestowing lessons. She hated it. It was messy and unnecessarily complicated. One way to prove a point, however, was to kidnap the girl herself and maybe have a little fun. Gouge out an eye, amputate a finger or two. A wicked smile grew on her lips as she considered that idea. Chiyo might not care if she abducted the man but if she was taught a lesson, it might as well be one of self-preservation, right?


	13. Chapter 13

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Yeah, she's _still_ there," Chiyo sighed exasperatedly as she glanced over her shoulder, "We should head out through the back entrance and avoid that avenue."

"And if she follows us?" Ryo asked quietly as he arched a single brow to which Chiyo merely smirked, "So long as she doesn't try to attack us there is no reason to fear. I know that type. I don't think they'll be dumb enough to ambush us in broad daylight. Too many witnesses."

"If you say so," the ebony haired man chuckled as he took a sip of his soda and flagged down the waitress before furrowing his brow and casting a side-eyed glance. The question of whether he should pay or not weighed heavily on his mind. On the one hand, they'd agreed to dutch treat. On the other, it seemed only right to pay. As the waitress appeared, Ryo panicked.

"Two checks," Chiyo chirped happily as she held up two fingers, "Split it straight down the middle if you would."

Breathing a sigh of relief that the crisis was averted, Ryo cast her a sly glance before smirking, "Down the middle? How do you know your check wouldn't have been more than mine?"

"You were thinking of paying for it all so why are you complaining?" Chiyo countered with a knowing look before laughing outright at his surprised face, "You are _so_ transparent it isn't even _funny_."

"So why _laugh_?" Ryo countered with an annoyed sigh and irritated roll of the eye.

"Because its _kinda_ cute," Chiyo answered playfully – loving the excited spark in his eye - before adding purposefully, "Like _aw_ there's a _puppy_."

"Whatever," Ryo huffed as the waitress brought back their respective checks. Paying their bill, the two waited for a moment for the woman to glance down at her phone before quickly making their way to the back entrance.

Giggling slightly as she pushed open the door, she'd barely made it a few feet onto the sidewalk before the woman who had been waiting for them so far away collided with her full force and attempted to carry her off.

"CHIYO!" Ryo screamed as he began to chase after her only to realize a rescue wasn't even necessary. There were no holds barred as Chiyo effortlessly escaped the woman's grasp before going in for the attack. He wasn't sure who threw the first punch, but suddenly Chiyo's fist was slamming into the strange woman's face while the woman's fist sank into her stomach. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breath before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.  
The woman dodged her prey's fist and came up with her own; for a brief instant, Chiyo's chocolate eyes widened before she managed to tilt her head back and slam it into hers. Stars burst in the woman's vision but she shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick to which Chiyo easily evaded.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chiyo panted as she defensively raised her hands ready to keep going. The woman merely smirked as she used the back of her hand to wipe some of the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth before suddenly twirling on the spot and seemingly vanishing.

"What the hell?" Ryo breathed anxiously as he looked around only to see the strange man he had noticed earlier now running towards them. Ryo took a step in front of the now exhausted woman who'd valiantly defended herself as he glanced over his shoulder at her and bellowed hysterically, " _SERIOUSLY,_ WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!? WHAT THE...CHIYO ARE YOU OKAY?! I MEAN GOD! THAT WAS..."

"Are you alright?!" the man asked anxiously as he bent over and rested his hands on his knees – seemingly struggling to catch his breath, "I saw that crazy bitch attacking you!"

"We're fine," Chiyo responded in between soft pants, "But I'd like it if you gave a statement as a witness."

"Yeah, yeah sure thing," the man responded as he straightened up and glanced around, "Did you see which direction she went?"

"No, she just…. _vanished_ ," Ryo answered uneasily – finding it far too convenient that the strange man just happened to see what occurred, "Once we get your info, we'll be on our way."

"Of course," the man answered with a winning smile, "Just tell me what you need."

"The usual. Name, number, address," Chiyo responded without missing a beat, "A business card would do. So long as we can contact you when we file a police report about the incident."

"Naturally," the man answered happily as he rummaged in his coat pocket and produced a small card, "You can reach me here."

Nodding appreciatively, Chiyo glanced at the card before looking up with a slightly forced grin, "Well, we'll be in touch."

"Do you want someone to walk you to a subway station or call you a cab?" the man asked casually, "I've got nothing better to do."

"We'll manage," Chiyo answered sternly in a tone that left no room for argument before adding dismissively, "Good day."

"Cheesh," the man scoffed before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away. Turning to look at Chiyo- a single eyebrow arched in a silent question – he took the hint to remain silent before turning his attention back to the man's retreating form.

"What're you thinking?" Ryo asked quietly after the man disappeared around the corner, "Do you think he's involved?"

"I know for a fact this card is bogus," Chiyo replied with a snort as she held out the card for inspection, "This company doesn't exist at that address and no phone number is written that way."

"How do _you_ know?" Ryo asked playfully as he took the card and frowned before glancing up at her, "No _seriously_ , how do you know?"

"It's been out of business for over a _decade_ ," Chiyo responded with a smirk, "Used to be a very popular but it hasn't been open for a few years. They made the best pocky when I was a kid."

" _And_? You don't know its _not_ around," Ryo asked skeptically to which Chiyo snorted, "Uh, _yeah_ I do. Do you know how hard I tried to find it? The internet is a glorious thing but even it can't always grant your heart's desire. It's out of business. That much I know. Either way, the card has a stamp on it from the manufacturer. We can trace his order with a warrant. I'll go in and file a police report immediately."


	14. Chapter 14

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXX**

As Haichi checked the cards in his pocket, his stomach fell out from beneath him. It had been years since he'd donned this particular look and as such, he'd neglected to take one important thing into consideration. Times change and businesses close. This company went out almost a decade ago and here he was just slinging this card around like nobody's business.

"Well _shit_ ," the raccoon cursed quietly as he stopped dead on the sidewalk and rolled his eyes, "Now they'll think I had something to do with that woman. Great, just…just _great_."

Taking his frustration out on the poor card in his hands by ripping it to pieces, he quickly placed the remnants in a garbage can before heading towards the subway. It never even occurred to him that they might be able to trace his real identity through the card.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Someone _did_ **_what_**?!" the police officer taking down the report exclaimed incrediously as he paused in his note taking and stared at his friend, "Chiyo, this is _serious_! We need to look into what cases you're on. Maybe even have someone posted outside your home!"

"I think this attack was from an extracurricular project of mine," Chiyo admitted sheepishly before pulling the card out of her pocket, "But it seems it's bled into my professional life as well. Anyway, could you run prints and see what you can find out about this card. A witness gave it to me but I think he might be involved somehow."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," her friend answered before he furrowed his brow and groaned, "This isn't about your father's case is it?"

"I never said that," Chiyo replied a little too heatedly, "I was attacked in broad daylight by an unknown assailant. I spoke with the restaurant owner as well as the surrounding businesses and they are all going to provide security footage. This man on the card though is our only real lead."

"I'll see what I can do but you should put in for a family emergency especially considering…well you know…" the man trailed off leadingly before sighing and mumbling quietly for her ears alone, "They already think you suffered psychological trauma from that one case."

"Yeah, family emergency," Chiyo snorted before waving her hand idly at nothing in particular, "What family would that be? Might as well put in for sick leave. It'll be _just_ as suspicious. I'm coming to work Monday whether you like it or not."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," her partner commented with a heavy sigh as he finished up his report, "Any other witnesses?"

"Yes, one," Chiyo admitted, "Uh, Ryo Ishinomori."

"Hold up, no. No, no, no, no," the partner groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "Not _him_. _Anyone_ but him."

"We were just…" Chiyo protested weakly before the look on her partner's face had her stopping mid-sentence.

"I can't submit this report," he sighed as he gave her a sympathetic look, "They find out you're hanging out with _him_ , your career is over. _Over_ , Chiyo. You've got to believe me."

"So just because he's a bystander, suddenly that's a crime on my part?" Chiyo clipped back heatedly to which her partner grimaced and shrugged, "I just know that the guy is bad news. _Seriously_ bad news. At least for _you_. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be the judge of that," Chiyo hissed as she ripped the report out of his hand and affixed her signature before purposefully walking over to the primary desk and sliding it over to the secretary and ordering a bit too forcefully, "Process that."

" _Chiyo, you shouldn't have done that_ ," her partner whispered quietly to himself as he watched her leave, " _You don't even know what you've done_."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU _STUPID_ **_BITCH_**!" a burly heavily tattooed man snarled as he raked his clawed fingers across the petite woman's face – five perfect gauges immediately bleeding profusely as she cowered slightly, her arms being held up by two other equally menacing men, "She's filed a report. There's video evidence. Witnesses. What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!"

"I just…" the woman whimpered weakly as tears welled in the corners of her eyes, "I just wanted…"

"You allowed yourself to be videotaped," the man hissed as he drew back his hand once more and brought his claws down against her shoulder – earning a high pitched scream of pain, "Not just attacking her. _That_ would've been bad enough. You used your demonic powers in plain sight! You _stupid_ **_whore_**!"

"I didn't think…" the woman panted heavily – tears now freely cascading down her face as another hard slap against her face reverberated loudly against the walls.

"You aren't paid to _think,_ " the man growled, "You've potentially exposed our entire operation with your mess. The human world we can handle but if the demon task force gets wind of this, it's our _ass_."

"She's…she's just some girl," the woman protested weakly, "Why would they…"

"She's not just some _girl_ you fucking moron," the man hissed as he slammed his hand into her throat – cutting off any further protests, "Just like her friend isn't just some _guy_. Do you know _who_ protects them or the powers at play here? We merely wanted you to _observe_. That's it. One _simple_ task and you couldn't even do _that_!"

"She isn't…. close…. to anyone… else," the woman rasped desperate as her fingers clawed weakly at the hand on her throat, "Who…"

"This is the last straw," the man hissed as he tightened his grip and grinned maliciously down at her before raising his other hand and placing it gently against the back of her head, "You're expendable. No one will ever notice you're gone and that's good news for us."

A simple twist was all it took for the woman to go limp – the light fading from her eyes instantly as the two men released her arms and she crumpled on the floor.

"Tell the boss," the burly man ordered as he reached for a towel and began wiping off the excess blood, "We need to nip this in the bud."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Never since I started writing fanfiction last year have I not brought a story to completion. Let's _DO_ **_THIS_**!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Either you admit yourself to a mental institution for further evaluation or your leave of absence becomes permanent," the chief sighed as Chiyo sat across from him - her face blank with shock, "We've interviewed non-biased witnesses and reviewed video surveillance. There is nothing to support your claims and you've wasted precious precinct resources on this fools errand."

"Didn't you at least talk to Ryo?" Chiyo asked hoarsely, "He was there. He saw everything."

"We interviewed him and found his testimony to prove nothing more than evidence of your own paranoia," the.ñ Chief replied coldly, "You're a sick woman. It's time you sought proper treatment."

"I'm not crazy!" Chiyo protested with a hint of desperation, "I'm not!"

"Do you submit your resignation then?" the Chief asked as he arched a single brow, "It would save us a bunch of paperwork if you did."

"No I'm not submitting my resignation," Chiyo huffed as she rolled her eyes, "Someone attacked me. That's the truth."

"Present yourself in the morning at this address, at this time or you're terminated with a permanent ban against future service," the Chief replied with a sadistic smirk as he pushed a business card across the table and added sadistically, "Don't be late.

Sighing in defeat, Chiyo picked up the card and set her jaw. This was wrong. This was _so_ wrong the word wrong didn't cover it. She didn't really have a choice in the matter though, did she? Jobs were tight as it was and...and without her position, she'd never find any answers.

"I'll be there," she mumbled miserably as she stuffed the card into her jacket pocket, "Is that all?"

"Yes. I look forward to reading the doctor's report," the Chief chuckled, "You're dismissed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The board of directors have voiced concerns about your alcohol intake and have voted to revoke your interest in the company unless you admit yourself to a detox program," his cousin's voice carried over the speakerphone, "This is for the best. That incident with the sweepstakes the other day was a disgrace and besides it's not forever."

"When do I need to make that decision," Ryo responded after a long moment, "What are the conditions? Can you send it in writing with the notarized board meeting minutes? I'd like an attorney to look over it."

"The clock is ticking," his cousin replied with an exasperated huff, "It won't end well for you if you refuse. They'll cry bad faith."

"Just send it in writing," Ryo groaned as he flopped down on his couch, "Before I agree to anything, I'm having a lawyer look over their conditions."

"Have it your way," the cousin scoffed, "I'll send it over."

And with that he hung up. Ryo closed his sapphire eyes and groaned as he sunk further into the couch. Sure, he drank a lot but that wasn't sufficient to basically bankrupt him. That was going way overboard but maybe it wasn't as bad as all that. Once he'd read what has been discussed, he'd know more.

"Knock knock," Haichi called out as he stepped off the elevator, "Guess who has green tea mochi?"

"Not in the mood," Ryo responded acidly, " _Apparently_ I have to admit myself to a detox program or I'll be bankrupted by my own family."

"That's bullshit," Haichi commented as he came into the living room and plopped into an easy chair, "Are you going to do it?"

"They're going to send over the terms in writing and then I'm going to have an attorney look at it," Ryo sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face, "All of this is just insane."

"Definitely," Haichi agreed as he stuffed one of his treats into his mouth and continued to talk with his mouth full, "Can't you just submit to breathalyzers or something?"

"That's...not a bad idea," Ryo responded with thinly veiled surprise, "And to think, I only hired you for your muscles."

"Well, these muscles have to go see about some personal business tomorrow," Haichi commented idly, "So don't do anything until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked curiously - momentarily distracted by this news, "To see a pretty lady perhaps?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Haichi chuckled as he slowly raised another piece of green goodness to his mouth and arched a brow while a smile played on his lips.

"I would but I won't force you to tell me anything," Ryo chuckled before sighing heavily, "At least dearest Chiyo is coming by for dinner tonight. That's something to look forward to."

"I'll take that as a hint to stay in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," Haichi sighed knowingly, "Don't screw it up."

"We're merely friends," Ryo protested indignantly as he held a hand to his chest in mock offense, "Whatever could you mean good sir?"

"I mean don't grab her ass," Haichi responded with a sly smile, "Or try to fuck her."

"I'm so misunderstood," Ryo sighed as he shot his friend a wicked smirk, "All I want to do is spend an evening in the company of a beautiful woman. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes. Yes it is," Haichi teased, "But only because it's you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, someone is wanting you to admit yourself into a hospital too?" Chiyo breathed incredulously as she froze – her chopsticks hanging mid-air on the journey from the bowl to her mouth and the noodles comically slipping back down while her mouth hung open, "Don't you find it strange that both of us are being required to lock ourselves up? That has to be more than just a coincidence."

"I sincerely doubt that both the police department _and_ the board of directors are engaging in some elaborate conspiracy to have us committed," Ryo chuckled darkly as he set his jaw and scowled at the steaming bowl of ramen, "What would be the point? Our two situations are entirely different."

"The point would be to get us out of the way," Chiyo pressed as she snapped back into action with a slight blush – collecting some noodles and popping them into her mouth while furrowing her brow. Once she swallowed, she began slowly, "Whomever arranged for my father and brother to die….they were engaged in criminal activities. The board doesn't want you to get involved so it's possible there is only one person pulling the strings here."

"If someone is that powerful, we don't stand a chance then," Ryo huffed in frustration before pushing the bowl away from him, "After all, it would only be twenty eight days and then we can continue searching for answers. What's the worst that can happen?"

"It could be a trap," Chiyo responded with a casual shrug as she stirred her ramen idly, "Or perhaps they'll pay off doctors to keep us in there indefinitely."

"We need to hire an attorney," Ryo sighed as he sent Chiyo a meaningful glance, "You have to go in tomorrow but I'm going to arrange for an attorney to draft a power of attorney so I can continue to challenge this required admission. I'll be the primary agent but I would like to add Haichi. I trust him with my life."

"You want your bodyguard to control everything for you and me when we're in the hospital?" Chiyo snorted as she rolled her chocolate eyes before adding skeptically, "How long have you known this man again?"

"A few months," Ryo admitted a a faint blush graced his cheeks, "But I truly believe he wouldn't do anything contrary to our interests. I can't explain it. I just know."

"Well excuse me if I don't feel the same way," Chiyo snorted as she reached for the bottle of sake between them and refilled her glass, "I don't know anything about this man. He could be one of them for all we know."

"For someone in your line of work, I find it amusing you believe in a grand conspiracy," Ryo chuckled as he reached for the bottle and poured himself a small glass, "What happened to hard facts and evidence?"

"Whomever we're up against has managed to elude authorities for years and has substantial influence over the police department," Chiyo responded coolly as she raised her glass to her lips and took a sip before continuing, "I sincerely doubt there will ever be hard facts or evidence to prove his connection."

"So this fellow they never caught, the man who kidnapped me and disappeared without a trace…" Ryo began slowly as the corners of his lips twitched upwards, "Is an evil mastermind set on destroying us both for no apparent reason?"

"What do you mean _no_ apparent reason?" Chiyo snorted as she rolled her eyes and admitted defeat by pushing her bowl away as well, "We're investigating things they don't want us to investigate."

"But why attack me _before_ we began the investigation? _Why_ involve me in the first place?" Ryo sighed exasperatedly as he gestured idly to nothing in particular, "If anything, it brought attention to them they _obviously_ don't want. Why then and why now?"

Furrowing her brow, Chiyo opened her mouth to reply before closing it once more. None of this made any sense. In fact, nothing had really made sense after that period of time neither of them could remember. There was something they had seen and forgotten. Something important.

"I don't know. All I know is that means it's even more important now than ever to keep going," Chiyo responded quietly after a moment before grinning up at him, "And we will get answers. I know we will because they'll have to kill me if they want me to stop searching."

"Don't put that out into the universe," Ryo responded as he cringed, "Words have power."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but…" Chiyo retorted back in an amused sing song voice before Ryo finished for her with a weary sigh, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket "But words will never hurt me. I know the rhyme but I also know the power of written law, contracts and doctor's advice. Words that can hurt you. We need to seek legal counsel. You have to present yourself at eight, right?"

"Yeah," Chiyo answered as she arched a brow, "So are you calling one right now or…"

"No, we already have an appointment this evening. He's been waiting in the lobby," Ryo responded as he sent her a wry grin, "I wasn't aware of your situation, dearest Chiyo, so you have the benefit of essentially free advice from one of the best employment lawyers in this City. Isn't that wonderful?"

"You _seriously_ scheduled an appointment with a lawyer when you _knew_ I was coming over?" Chiyo snorted as she rolled her eyes, "Did you expect me to be leaving early for some reason?"

"Not at all," Ryo chuckled good naturedly, "He's on retainer. A _substantial_ retainer. _And_ he lives in the building next door. I had told him to stop by about now and that I may have to reschedule. Fortunately, I don't as you need legal advice as well. Happy coincidence."

"And blatant disregard for another person's time and effort," Chiyo chided as she gave him a withering glare, "Having him wait in the lobby just in case is wrong and you know it."

"Do you _not_ want the benefit of an expensive lawyer?" Ryo asked as his lips twitched upwards, "I will happily arrange to meet him another time."

"You're the worst and I hate you," Chiyo clipped back as she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"I think you meant I'm the best and I love you," Ryo retorted with an amused chuckle before sighing, "With any luck, we can stop either of us from having to be admitted and maybe even get to the bottom of things. We're creating a team of experts. A private investigator, an attorney, and whomever else we might need. My resources are your resources. Now and forever."

His grin faded slightly as those last words left his lips – though he valiantly managed to keep a less natural grin on his face while his cheeks tinged pink, "So, why don't we clear up and head to the conference room?"

"Wait, you have a conference room?! In here?!" Chiyo gasped in shock before adding as she glanced around, "How big is this place?!"

Instead of a reply, she merely earned herself a mischievous smile and shrug.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay there is some cross over happening with Safety Not Guaranteed in this chapter and the subsequent ones. They are all in the same universe after all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I could send a letter of representation requesting an extension," the lawyer began slowly, "Perhaps negotiate with them and find a suitable alternative."

"They want to lock us up! The suitable alternative is to not be forced into an asylum," Chiyo hissed as she rolled her eyes, "Can't you stop them!"

"It's too late in the evening to file anything," the attorney sighed wearily, "From what you both are telling me, there are many things I can do but it would be detrimental in your case, Chiyo, to not surrender yourself. I need to subpoena records, file an injunction to prevent them from requiring you to go in the first place so that you can be released, file pleadings challenging the department's authority, and that's just off the top of my head. Ryo, I'm going to have to negotiate with the board to have such a requirement lifted. This isn't cheap and you'll need to advance substantial capital."

"And I don't care," Ryo hissed as he narrowed his eyes, "Call a judge or something and get it done. I don't want her going into that place."

"I'll see what I can do," the lawyer groaned wearily as he sent Ryo a withering glare, "But I can't make any promises."

"Well until then she's staying here," Ryo clipped back as he set his jaw, "And you'll need to go with her in the morning."

"Well that goes without saying," the attorney quipped tersely as he piled papers into his briefcase before snapping it shut, "I'll walk through an injunction in the morning or perhaps I can call in a favor to get one signed tonight. To do that, I need to go get started."

"Thank you Yukio," Ryo sighed as he clapped the man on the back and led him to the elevator, "I appreciate it."

"I'll do what I can," the attorney chuckled – his annoyance fading, "You two just hang tight."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The preparations have been made and the relevant parties have been given hefty donations to agree with your proposal," an elderly man wheezed as he placed his fingertips together and glared at the young man fidgeting in his seat, "However, you have yet to remit payment."

"Just give me a little more time," the man quipped back as he narrowed his eyes, "You've asked for a lot."

"I asked for one thing and one thing only," the elderly man responded as he arched his brow, "You won't even know it was missing."

"I'm just saying give me a little more time," the young man huffed as he rolled his eyes, "I've already given you a substantial amount of money in advance. Can't we just call it even?"

"I never asked for your generous donation," the old man chuckled – his crimson eyes reflecting the fire crackling softly on the far side of the otherwise dimly lit room, "That was not payment and you said you would do what it took to make him suffer."

"He ruined my engagement. Slept with my fiancé and didn't even say _sorry_ ," the young man hissed, "Ruined my inheritance by convincing his father to leave the company to him when he hits thirty five. _I_ should be inheriting the company. He does not even _know_ it's being left to him. Probably wouldn't care other than he'll never have to work again. It should _not_ be going to some promiscuous asshole with no morals! He needs to _suffer_."

"Well, then you know what needs to be done," the elderly man pointed out, "Trust me. You'll never even notice it's missing. And he will suffer. That much I can promise you."

"Once he's taken care of, I'll give you whatever the hell you want," the young man huffed, "Just get it done."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So it's being arranged then," a low cold voice asked as the man that issued it arched a single brow while his hand pushed a tall stack of yen across the table, "She'll be handed over to our agents in the morning?"

Nodding, the police chief fidgeted anxiously in his seat before greedily reaching forward and snatching the cash off the table, "She'll be turned over. I have no doubt."

"And the files? They've been destroyed?" the man asked – his greasy black hair hanging over his face and his strange green eyes flashing as he opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs. When the police chief merely shrugged while he counted out the cash, the utterly inhuman male shot to his feet and grabbed the chief by the collar, "Are the files destroyed or not?"

"I'll have someone burn them today," the police chief stuttered – his piggy eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets in fright, "I swear to you."

"Excellent," the greasy man hissed as he released the portly chief's shirt, "See that it's done."

"What's with all this trouble over some girl?" the chief mumbled under his breath as he continued counting his cash, "S'not like anything she'd find would prove anything."

"It would bring attention that we'd very much like to avoid," the man hissed as his eyes flashed red and he set his jaw, "There are too many things in the works right now. We can't have any unexpected surprises."

"Like I said I'll destroy them," the chief chuckled nervously as he glanced at the man, "Don't see why you don't just whack her if you're really that concerned."

"Again, we're trying to avoid attention," the greasy man huffed as he stood up and patted some of the wrinkles out of his suit pants, "The fewer people who know the better. Not _everyone_ can be paid off."

"No doubt," the chief chuckled as he stood and reached across the table to shake the strange man's hand, "As always, pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," the man replied coldly – wrenching his hand out of the pudgy man's grasp and leaving.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Haichi, what the hell?" Shippo groaned as he once again opened the door late at night for the overly obese raccoon, "Like seriously? What's the emergency?"

"First of all, it's nice to see you too," Haichi replied blandly as he let himself in and turned to face the grown fox – crossing his arms across his chest, "And I'm here because I did a little digging on my own. Have you heard of a group called the Divine Soldiers?"

"Divine Soldiers?" Shippo replied blandly as he set his jaw, "Yes, I have. Old prostitution and drug ring. Have been gone for over a century. What of them?"

"Well, I heard it through the grapevine that Chiyo and Ryo are being admitted to a facility," the raccoon sighed, "A facility that receives substantial donations from a Latin American group called, Juramento de dioses, and another French one called Sacrement de sang. Both have substantial connections to the Divine Soldiers. Lot of overlap."

"Why would they even target them?" Shippo muttered as he rolled his eyes, "That makes no sense."

"That's what I thought too but I looked deeper," Haichi responded a little manically as he dug into his satchel and began pulling out paper, "I snuck in and stole the file that Chiyo's been dying to get her hands on. Check out the pages I've marked."

Sighing, Shippo took the file and plopped down in his evening chair before he began to read – his face growing from boredom to shock within minutes.

"So her father was investigating them?" Shippo breathed, "And had proof that they weren't human. Managed to put the pieces together and named all their member's covert identities. Shit, no wonder they whacked him off."

"That doesn't explain why they didn't destroy the file," Haichi pressed as he looked over Shippo's shoulder, "You'd think they'd destroy it but they didn't."

"Maybe they wanted to use it as leverage. Someone at the department might be getting a pay off to keep it quiet," Shippo mumbled as he read over the names before furrowing his brow, "Wait…that name looks familiar, and that one too….and that one!"

"Which names?" Haichi breated as he looked at the names that Shippo was pointing to before the air rushed out of him, "Oh _shit_."

"We need to call Sessshomaru and Inuyasha. This involves Kagome now," Shippo hissed anxiously as he rushed to the bedroom to grab his phone, "And under _no_ circumstances should Chiyo surrender herself. This is bad. Really bad."

"Agreed," Haichi breathed before grabbing his satchel and glancing over his shoulder, "I'm going to leave that with you. I need to go make sure they don't do something stupid."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eight o' clock came far too soon and as Chiyo stepped out of the car with the attorney by her side, she took a deep shuddering breath. The judge refused to sign the injunction, and it seems she was left with no choice. The building was large and menacing as were the men in white coats waiting for her. Her heart sank to her stomach and a sense of foreboding gripped her soul when the attorney handed her over without so much as a word in her defense. He did however have some other things to say.

"I'll deliver the man tomorrow," the attorney whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he gave one of the men in white coats a wry smile, "Take good care of this one."

" _YOU_ **_BASTARD_**!" Chiyo screamed as she lunged at him, "He trusted you! How could you do this to us?!"

"It was easy sweetheart," the attorney chuckled as two orderlies grabbed her by the arms and forced her to her knees, "They paid me more."

Just as Chiyo let out another shriek of outrage, one of the men in a white coat retrieved a small shot from his pocket and plunged it into her neck.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: MAJOR PLOT CHANGING CROSSOVER WITH SAFETY NOT GUARANTEED.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"I can't explain more than that. Just…just don't go anywhere with that attorney. He's not who you think he is."_

Well that certainly left him between a rock and a hard place. Not only that. It made his skin crawl at the thought that he'd just delivered Chiyo into a very dangerous, potentially life threatening situation. Above all other questions that raced through his mind, however, was how the hell would Haichi know any of this information. A bodyguard with little to no experience in espionage somehow discovered that the attorney who had handled much of his business in the past, had lived in such close proximity for years….was somehow tied up in a larger conspiracy against a woman Ryo had just met. That somehow he'd become involved in. To say that he was overwhelmed would be the understatement of the century.

As if on cue, the buzzer sounded announcing the attorney's arrival and Ryo couldn't help but cringe. Their meeting yesterday had ended with the agreement that he voluntarily check himself into a facility for the required twenty eight days. That, however, now seemed like a very unfortunate life decision.

The buzzer rang again. And again. And again. Each sound more jarring than the last. Taking a deep breath, Ryo walked over to the system Haichi insisted he install and locked the elevator door. No doubt whomever the attorney allegedly was working under would try to take him by force if need be. The bigger question now was who the hell….

Another buzz of a different kind nearly had Ryo jumping out of his skin. Taking a steadying breath, Ryo fumbled with his pocket for a moment before pulling out his phone and breathing a sigh of relief. The investigator. It was only the investigator.

"Ryo!" the voice on the other end breathed anxiously as he held the phone up to his ear, "I've discovered something. Something I can't quite believe myself. I'm going to e-mail it to you now. It sounds crazy! It's absolutely insane but….but…"

"Slow down," Ryo sighed heavily as he watched the attorney pace agitatedly in the hall on the small monitor attached to the call button, "And don't e-mail anything. I have a feeling it's being monitored. Just tell me."

"I've dug deep into the archives. Called in a couple favors and…and there's a group. No, more than that. Your cousin has been making payments to them. No small sum either," the man began – the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush, "This group. That's who Chiyo's father was investigating. And…and her brother. There's no record of his death. A tombstone yes, but according to vital records, he's alive and being kept in a facility on the edge of the city. The _same_ facility that Chiyo was checked into yesterday. Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you're paying me enough and I haven't heard from…"

Mind reeling at all these new developments, Ryo's mouth fell open and his eyes glazed over in shock. The man's hurried voice continued.

"Anyway, it also turns out that when you were kidnapped you received quite a bit of help from some strange man, Arioka Inuyasha, who until recently didn't exist. Like at all. Just appeared out of thin air," the man breathed in a mixture of awe and confusion, "And he's got some friends that don't exist either. That fellow that kidnapped you? He's dead. No doubt in my mind. Hasn't been seen or heard from in months and was taken straight off a train platform just outside of the city. This group that you're dealing with _now_? Last time they were seen was almost a _hundred_ years ago and get _this_! From what I can tell, they're fucking vampires straight out of that Twilight book. Before you ask, my daughter is into it. They _have_ to be the same people. _Have_ to be. I've crossed checked all their passports – traced their histories. They've gone by so many names but it's them. I know this sounds crazy but…"

 ** _\- BOOM –_**

"What the hell was that?!" the voice cursed loudly into the phone before whispering into the phone, "Is it there too? Do you hear that?"

As the floor rocked beneath his feet, Ryo tried to jump start his frozen mind as he collapsed onto the shifting ground and the walls groaned around him. The phone disconnected a moment later, followed by the power as a screech – an utterly inhuman screech – reverberated through the walls. A wave – an utterly terrifying translucent wave – suddenly rushed through the building and in that moment, everything went dark.

A lifetime of images – several thousand images – suddenly rushed through his mind. As confusing and disjointed as it was, as lifetime after lifetime soared through his mind like a tidal wave, one face was always there. Always. Everything swirled and twisted like the world's worst merry-go-round until his mind landed on one lifetime in particular and with a strangled gasp, Ryo sat up – his heart pounding erratically as he looked at the world through new eyes. One word, no. One name reverberated through his very soul as he stared with wild eyes at the world around him.

 _"Sango."_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: MAJOR PLOT CHANGING CROSSOVER WITH SAFETY NOT GUARANTEED.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nothing suspicious about this at _all_ ," Miroku muttered sarcastically to himself under his breath as he entered the lobby with his head held confidently in the air – one hand firmly grasping a talk walking staff he'd bought just for this mission, "Just a man with a weapon casually walking into a _hospital_. No attention drawn here. The _question_ …"

"Excuse me but this is a closed facility," a sickly sweet female voice suddenly chirped from directly behind him – making him jump, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I, uh, am lost," Miroku managed to bullshit as he glanced anxiously down at the staff in his hand, "I was, uh, walking to the airport and…"

The woman grimaced at him as she gave him an appraising look before taking a step back and motioning something to the receptionist at the front desk who tensed immediately and began slowly reaching for her receiver. It was in that moment that Miroku decided to make a break for it. Faster than the woman could react, he hauled ass to the nearest staircase and proceeded to fly up the stairs – taking two or three at a time. Every once in a while he'd be forced to dodge a guard sent to intercept him and fly across the hallways – laughing manically as he ran and tossing stray objects clattering to the linoleum tile while the lights flickered above him.

The entire thing was a ridiculous spectacle – the ground shaking violently, the emergency alarms blaring, lights flickering on and off, and a man carrying a giant stick running down the hallways with several burly men in clear pursuit. It took every ounce of discipline Miroku possessed not to start screaming childish taunts at them. He had no idea where the hell he was going. No fucking clue how he was going to get out of here. Hell, Sango might not even _be_ here. Shit. Wait. She might _not_ be here.

" _Fuck_ ," Miroku cursed shortly as he skidded to a halt and radically changed direction – ducking just in time and missing the blow a waiting orderly had been attempting to inflict. One thing was becoming evidently clear in the midst of all this….well _besides_ that this was a terrible idea. He definitely needed to work out more.

Breathing heavily, the former monk continued charging up and down corridors and flights of stairs whilst more and more men and women began their pursuit – obviously livid that they _hadn't_ managed to catch a single random civilian.

"Oh _come on_!" Miroku cursed under his breath as yet another group of orderlies suddenly appeared in front of him – blocking his way forward and the others blocking his way back. Glancing around wildly, all it took was one stray ceiling tile to drop to the ground in the distance to give him an idea. Another terrible, terrible idea. Thrusting his staff upwards he knocked out a tile and in a surprising feat, used what he hoped was muscle memory to make it into the poorly ventilated attic space….

And he almost succeeded. Almost. No, that would be a lie. His attempt ended _poorly_ but oddly enough, his awkwardly flailing fall did give him a strange opportunity. Pushing himself onto all fours, he set his jaw before rocketing forward at the guards who were still laughing at his failed antics – completely not expecting the young man to use that walking stick to clear his path before taking off again like a bat out of hell.

"SON OF A BITCH! Damn he's fast," one of the increasingly disgruntled pursuers swore loudly as he rubbed his sore jaw, "And damn he hits hard. _Fuck_ this guy. Why the _hell_ is he even _doing_ this?"

Several of the other orderlies snorted and shrugged before taking off after this mysterious, elusive intruder once more. Another flight of stairs. Dozens more corridors. Battle cries from the demon rampaging the city. Air raid sirens blasting both indoors and out. The lights being shot to hell. When finally, finally the man stopped….by running headfirst into a patient who wasn't quite a patient at all.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: MAJOR PLOT CHANGING CROSSOVER WITH SAFETY NOT GUARANTEED.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Return to Me**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours had passed since they'd managed to escape the hospital. Hours had passed since that lizard appeared out of thin air and began ransacking the city. _Hours_. In less than a day, they had been reunited with their old friends, with each other, gained back memories from a thousand lifetimes, and somehow were no better for it. The night sky before them held a menacing orange glow as various alarms and screams drifted upwards from the streets below. A giant lizard was currently stomping on buildings and humans alike as it fought off powerful demons who had no chance. Once again, the world was under attack from a seemingly undefeatable foe. For one man, however, his eyes were currently focused elsewhere.

"We always find each other," Miroku murmured quietly to himself as a soft smile graced his lips and his eyes traced the face of the woman sitting a short distance away, "I would've never thought. Hundreds of lifetimes. All of them end and truly begin with you."

"And you're always the same," Sango commented as she sent him a warm, playful smile, "Well, for the most part. When you've been a woman it seems like you do a better job keeping your hands to yourself."

"I am always a _perfect_ gentleman," Miroku scoffed in mock offense, "Have I _ever_ mistreated you?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Sango chided softly as she sighed heavily and her eyes traced the destruction below, "We always find each other but there always seems to be some kind of major struggle. Always some villain to beat."

"That much is true," Miroku acknowledged with a bitter chuckle as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin upon them, "This doesn't seem to the be the worst battle we've ever fought though. I died in World War I from inhaling mustard gas, remember? That by far was the worst."

"I remember," Sango commented sadly as she gave him a forlorn side-eyed glance, "I remember everything."

"Right now, though, it seems like our feudal era selves are in the most control. Probably because of those two who can't stay out of trouble to save their lives," Miroku reminded her softly before sighing heavily when the monster gave another menacing roar, "It was never boring with them around. That was for sure."

"I wonder why that is," Sango murmured thoughtfully as she moved to sit closer to her quite literal soulmate and rested her head atop his shoulder, "I mean, don't you find it odd that we remember anything at all? Why that particular lifetime?"

"I'm sure in that life we were involved when Inuyasha did something to piss someone off," Miroku laughed softly as his lips twitched upward, "I believe Kagome said something once about that skill being…"

"His super power," Kikyo suddenly cut in from behind them with a soft laugh – making both the former monk and slayer jump comically from the surprise and shock at her being so close, both eyeing her wearily as she gracefully sat down on the ground behind them, "It was always his super power. To make people angry, I mean. Undoubtedly, this opponent believes that those who knew him then are to blame for some perceived wrong."

"None of us can place him though," Sango pointed out with a soft sigh as she glanced towards the menacing beast, "We never fought anything so large. Well, no _lizard_ quite that large."

"That may be his true form," Kikyo pointed out quietly as she narrowed her eyes and followed Sango's line of vision, "Perhaps when Inuyasha engaged him he looked quite different."

"Well his revenge will be bittersweet since we have _no_ idea who he is," Miroku snorted lightly as he rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the pale looking humanoid hanyou who had just returned from his scouting mission, "But I hope for all our sakes that…."

"GET DOWN!" Inuyasha suddenly screamed – cutting out any further comment the former monk turned millionaire playboy might have made.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No one is even _here_!" a rugged, anxious looking young man huffed exasperatedly as he gawked at the front of the now very abandoned hospital – completely ignoring the rampage going on in the distance, "I paid a pretty penny to have Ryo committed and it was all a _stupid_ scam. I should've known better."

"So, you're the little brat," a strange high pitched voice sudden chuckled in his ear – startling the young man and causing him to involuntarily stumble backwards – his eyes frantically searching for someone or something that would've made such a sound.

"Show yourself!" the young man bellowed hoarsely as he whipped his head in every direction in search of the unseen specter, "I'm…I'm…"

"A fool? A traitor? A coward?" the high-pitched voice taunted cruelly from everywhere and yet nowhere, "Tell me honestly. What did you _expect_ to happen? Why would we go through all the trouble, all the risk just for someone like you?"

"I…I paid you. More than enough and…and you'll get more later!" the young man clipped back in a hollow sounding voice, "You were supposed to keep him. Declare him insane so I could take control of the company! I'll make more payments! You'll…you'll get millions!"

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" the high-pitched voice crooned, "No idea who he knows. What he's done. Where his _true_ value lies."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the young man breathed incredulously, "He's…he's my cousin!"

"Ah, so that makes your betrayal justified? That is why you humans are so inferior," the high-pitched voice hissed cruelly, "Blood means nothing to you. Nothing at all. You are all so selfish. So single minded."

"What are you?" the young man whispered shakily as he took an involuntarily step backwards, "Stay away! I'm warning you! People…people will come looking for me!"

"It's a new age child," the voice crooned as a figure began materializing from thin air before him, "Thank you for leading us to him. Saved us quite a bit of time and energy if I do say so myself. We've been looking for him for _centuries_."

Before the young man could fully comprehend what he was seeing or make sense of what he was hearing, the figure rushed forward and cleaved his head cleanly off his neck.

"Was your greed worth your life?" the figure taunted eerily as she kicked idly at the broken body sprawled atop the tarmac, "I imagine not. Humans are such _disgusting_ creatures."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a day filled with shock, rage and disappointment for Kosei. His partner had been institutionalized at the same place her very **_not_** dead brother had been for the past ten years. The police department was completely compromised. The city was under attack. And lastly?

"And so anyway, I says to him," the police chief chuckled merrily as he poured himself yet another glass of sake – dust cascading down from the ceiling as the monster rampaged outside, "I says _'I can give you all his information and the girl.'_ All they wanted was for me to burn the files once it was done."

"So let me get this straight? At some complete stranger's bequest, you just turned over some civilian's information, had Chiyo institutionalized, ignored the fact that some random group was holding a minor hostage and are going to do _nothing_ to stop the gigantic monster currently attacking our city?" Kosei Takashi commented dryly as he gave the police chief a withering glare, "In exchange for _what_ exactly?"

"Protection," the police chief answered with a light chuckle, "And I'm damn glad I did too. They've destroyed half the city!"

"Have you even _looked_ at the news?" Kosei hissed as he pointed to the silent television currently broadcasting similar attacks all across the globe, "It's not _just_ here. They've hit every single major city! Paris. New York. Moscow. New Delhi. You can't tell me this is acceptable! That you can just sit by and let this happen!"

"They said once they get this Inuyasha fellow they'll back off," the police chief huffed dismissively, "Besides, we have our place in the new world order. So, a few people get hurt. That's to be expected."

"So why did they want _Chiyo_?" Kosei asked with gritted teeth – his heart racing a mile a minute, "If it was about this Inuyasha bastard, _why_ did _she_ get involved?"

"Something about her and that odd rich kid having some kinda connection to him. I don't know. Asking questions is what gets you killed," the chief snorted before he turned his attention back to his sake, "And to be honest, these guys have basically owned our asses for decades looking for that guy. If Chiyo and her brother _somehow_ got involved, _well_ , that's on them. Not our problem."

"You don't want to know why they even _want_ this Inuyasha guy? You aren't the least bit curious? It could all just be _lies_ ," Kosei scoffed as he gaped at his fellow officers, "They're destroying the world and you don't even _care_!"

"If you care so much, why don't you go out there?" the chief snorted as he arched a brow and raised his cup to his lips, "You want to fight a giant lizard by _yourself_. Go ahead. Make my day son."


End file.
